Be Your Everything
by Eren Ackerman Jaeger
Summary: Otabek is a 21 year old alpha with no mate. Yurio is an 18 year old omega who just got kicked out of his home. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

Yuri stumbled back out of the apartment that his mother had just shoved him out of and fell back against the wall behind him, landing rather hard on his butt. He tilted his head back a little bit so he could look up at her, but he was met with some of his things hitting him before the loud sound of the door being slammed shut was heard. He grumbled a little bit and looked around at his things that now lied scattered along the hallway of the apartment building.

"Fucking bitch..." He muttered to himself as he slowly pushed himself up and started to gather everything up. He grabbed the bag that she had thrown at him as well and used it as a carrier for all of his smaller things. Once he had everything off of the floor and into the bag, he gave the apartment door a good kick and headed down the hallway, to the elevator. He pressed the button to the lobby floor and waited for the old, raggy thing to reach his floor. He wasn't sure how long it took for the elevator to reach him, but when it did, it squealed to a stop before the doors open. He stepped inside and the door shut behind him, taking him down.

His eyes stared straight ahead of him as he felt himself going down, his mind racing with thoughts about everything that had just happened. His mom had discovered that he was an omega and upon knowing that, she decided that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore and that he wasn't even to call himself her son anymore because 'no son of hers was going to be something so below society'. She herself was an alpha along with his father, so they weren't sure what went wrong. However, they did know that he was going to pay for it significantly.

When the door finally opened to the lobby, he walked out of the elevator and went straight to the exit. He pushed the door open and walked outside, looking around the dark night. Of course, this just had to happen at night, as well. It couldn't have happened in the daytime when he could see what he was doing, where he going, and everything was open. Nope. That just would have made life too easy.

More grumble words started to leave his mouth as he picked a random direction to head in. It wasn't that he didn't know his way around the city or anything. The problem was that he didn't know what to do in this situation. He didn't know where he was supposed to go or anything. He didn't have any friends that he could bunk with being that he pretty much hated everyone, or the friends that he did have were all the way in Japan. Losers.

He held his bag tightly as he walked along and started to search through it, curious as to what his mom had thrown at him. It wasn't anything major, just simple things like a shirt or two along with his pants, a hair brush, his cellphone, a tooth brush, deodorant, and that was pretty much it. Oh, and his wallet. There wasn't really any money in it, though. Only about 342 or so ruble. It was barely enough to buy anything, but at least he could count on a small bite to eat for tomorrow night. He was still full from dinner and his anger made him not want to eat as well.

He looked up at some of the buildings that he walked by. Some of them were still lit up and most likely would be for the rest of the night, some of them had a few lights on here and there signaling that they were most likely apartment houses where some people were asleep, but some were still awake, and others were just completely dark.

Yuri ended up walking around the city for quite a while before he found a park that had an open bench. Obviously, it wasn't his first pick to want to lay down and sleep on, however, his legs were starting to get sore from all the walking that he had been doing and he was exhausted. So it was defiantly better than nothing.

He walked over to the wooden seat and set his bag down in the spot that his head was going to be. He figured that the chances of his stuff getting stolen would be less likely if he was on top of it being that he would most likely wake up.

He sat down on the bench and laid down, his head resting peacefully on top or the bag as he laid there. Letting out a small, displeased sigh, his eyes slowly closed and he sucked in a small breath of air before letting it out. 'It looks like this is going to be my life now,' he thought to himself quietly before he slowly started to drift off to sleep.

By the time the morning came around, Yuri didn't want to get up and face the day. While he wasn't really comfortable on the bench with his body exposed to the cold being he didn't have a blanket, he would much rather just continue to lay there than get up and do anything. However, he knew that he had to face the fact that if he didn't get up and start looking for a place to stay or a job, he was going to be seeing that bench a lot more than he wanted to see it. So, with an unhappy scowl, he sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

The sun was already shining brightly down on him and some people were already up and walking around for their morning walks or to head to work. He grumbled at them silently and grabbed his bag as he stood up. He still didn't have a clue on where he could get started. There was always the homeless shelter, but just the thought of that made his skin crawl. God knows what diseases a place like that had. Maybe he should just worry about a job for the time being. That way he could save up money to get an apartment or something. Or maybe he could call up Viktor and Yuuri over in Japan and beg them to come over here and help take care of him? OK, that last part wouldn't happen even if hell froze over. He was never going to find himself begging for help like that. He might ask or something, but he would not beg. That would make him weak and despite being an omega, he was not weak.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts a little bit, he shoved his hands down into his jackets pockets and started to walk along, looking around the place. His eyes darted from store to store, hoping to find a help wanted sign or something. It was funny how any other time the windows would be filled with them and they would be posted all over the city, but when the time came for him to need a job more than anything, there wasn't any available.

A good portion of the day went by with no luck and soon enough he found that it was lunch time. Well, lunch time for everyone else. He could always make the decision of getting food now, but that would also mean no dinner for that night unless he didn't eat everything for lunch. He took the ruble from his wallet and stared down at it with a hard look. There had to be something cheep enough for him to eat at that moment. There had to be.

Unknowingly to him, though, an older alpha was walking by when he noticed the look that the kid was giving to the money. The alpha had just been about to walk into a shop when he noticed him, making him stop and back up a little bit.

"Do you have an issue with that or something?" The alpha asked, gesturing to the ruble.

Yuri stopped what he was doing when he heard someone speaking to him and looked over to see who it was. He didn't recognize the person, but he knew right away that they were an alpha. Anyone could tell that from the way that he carried himself.

With a small huff, Yuri crossed his arms over his chest and turned so that he was fully facing the bigger person.

"Don't be so nosy. Last I check, it's none of your business." He snapped. While most omegas and betas would just quiet down and apologize to an alpha or give them a respectful answer, Yuri had no intention of doing that. To him, alphas were nothing. Most were too stuck up anyways to care about anyone else, so shy should he care about them?

The alpha was slightly taken back by the omega's tone, but rather than getting mad and decking him like most of the other alphas would have done, he let out a small chuckle and nodded his head a little bit.

"I mean, you certainly do have a good point there, it really is non of my business. I was just concerned that you were going to kill the ruble there. You know what they say, 'If you see something, say something'." The alpha responded back playfully.

Yuri stood there, dumbfounded. He hadn't been expecting him to say something back like that, but at least he knew that this alpha knew how to joke around without being to uptight and feeling like he had to control anyone and everyone.

He looked down at the alphas hand when he stuck it out for him to shake.

"I'm Otabek Altin, by the way." The alpha said. Yuri stared down at his hand for a moment before slowly taking it and shaking it.

"Yuri Plisetsky." He said to him, shaking his head a little bit so he could look through his blonde hair and up at Otabeks face. For the first real time, he got a good look at it. Otabek had black hair that was styled in an undercut, but was pushed back. His eyes were a brown kind of color, kind of dark. He wasn't the tallest person ever, but he was taller than Yuri was. He was dressed in a white shirt that had a grey jacket over it. Around his neck was a black scarf. Needless to say, the man was hot as fuck and Yuri could not get over it. Not to mention that he could smell his cologne and that wasn't helping his situation any on finding reasons of why this guy should not be so hot.

"Well, Yuri," Otabek said as he pulled his hand away after ending the handshake. At that point, Yuri realized that he had oddly stopped shaking the males hand and had just been holding onto it, not doing anything while staring at him. His face heated up in embarrassment and he quickly brought his own hand back as well, returning it back to the pocket it had been in before. Otabek picked up the males embarrassment, but decided not to tease him about it at the moment.

"We should meet up sometime. You don't seem like such a bad person." Otabek said to him.

Yuri was surprised at the alphas suggestion, but he slowly began to nod his head. "Alright... Yeah, sure. That sounds doable." He said. It wasn't like he had anything else to do anymore or as if he had parents to ask first. He was his own free person now, but unfortunately it came with a huge cost.

Otabek smiled a little bit and nodded his head. "Just tell me when you want to do it and we'll meet up at a place." He said. "Do you have a phone?"

Yuri nodded his head. "I do," he said. Though who knows how much longer he would have it. He was more than positive that his mom was going to shut it off the first chance she got and that it would become useless to him. "You should write your number down on paper, though. Just in case." He said. He wasn't going to tell Otabek anything, it wasn't like he needed to know.

Otabek was slightly confused by that, but nodded his head a little bit. "Alright." He said. Sticking his hand into his pocket, he dug around for a pen and any piece of paper that he could find that was big enough for his number. When he discovered one, he pulled it out of his pocket and wrote the number down before handing it over to the blond male.

"And there you go." He said.

Yuri took the paper and looked down at it, his eyes scanning over the number briefly before looking up at Otabek and nodding his head a little bit. "Thank you." He said. He wasn't sure if it sounded awkward or not, but he said it.

Otabek chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Anytime. Anyways, I have to get going now. I'm on lunch break and I'm pretty sure that I've already wasted most of it. So talk to you later?"

Nodding slowly, Yuri stuck the paper into his pocket. "Yeah." He said.

"Great, see ya." Otabek said, waving as he turned and headed off down the sidewalk. Yuri stood there, watching his retreating back before he could no longer see him and he was once again by himself. He was still a little confused on what had just happened, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. A chance to make a friend at this point was something that he knew he really needed right now. Of course, what better time to meet the male than right after he got kicked out of his home?

Now in a slightly better mood than he had been before meeting Otabek, he decided to skip out on having lunch and save it for a dinner. He was going to be continuing his search for a job instead. Hopefully he had better luck now, though he was still fully aware that the chances of that were most likely a zero. He would take what he could get, though. So, with a little more positive more, he went back to job hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since Yuri had been kicked out of his house by his mom and met Otabek and in all honesty, nothing else happened. He hadn't seen the male again since then and Yuri had also not made any attempts to get ahold of him yet, but it didn't truly matter to him. At this point of time, he had far more important things to worry about. For example, not dying from starvation. He had spent the last of his money the other day on that dinner that he had been talking about and besides the few change that he would find on the ground occasionally, he didn't have anything else.

Another problem he could find himself starting to face was his smell, which was making him sick. Hygiene had always been very important for Yuri, but now he didn't even have a place to shower. He tried going into the public bathrooms, like the ones at the park, but they didn't do him much good. He didn't even have soap or anything to wash up with.

Not to mention, he was starting to get fed up with his lack of finding a job. He lived in a city surrounded by 100s of 1000s of businesses. How hard was it to find someone who would take him in? Well, to answer that question, very hard. No matter where he went or who it was, it didn't make a different, they all told him the same answer. No.

He tried hotels, restaurants, fast food places, theaters, cleaning, hospital for cleaning, everywhere. Even schools. No one wanted to take him. He had a good feeling that it was due to the fact that he was an omega.

With small grumble of unhappiness leaving the males lips, he headed over to an empty bench and took a seat on it as he looked around the place and at everyone who was walking by him. "Lucky bastards." He muttered as he watched him in jealousy. It wasn't fair that he got kicked out of his apartment for something that he couldn't even control, but whatever. He couldn't sit there and dwell on it. The best way to get back at his mom would be to show her that he didn't need her which meant getting off of the streets. God knows how he was going to do that, though.

He groaned and slumped down on the bench, running his hands through his hair. He brought his phone out of his pocket and looked down at it. He wasn't sure how long it would be until his mom finally shut his data off, but he knew that it was going to be only a matter of time. Maybe he should go to play store and just start purchasing random apps that would be charged to his mom's card. That would show her. He grunted and shook his head a little bit. Maybe he should text Otabek to see what he was up to and check to see if he maybe wanted to meet up and hang out.

Reaching into his jackets pocket, he dug around until he found the paper with the number on it and pulled it out. He went to where you start a new message on his phone and put the number in before sending a simple text.

 _Hey, it's Yuri. You busy?_

It was short and down to business and that's how Yuri preferred it. He put the paper back into his pocket and laid his phone face down on his lap as he waited for Otabek to respond back to him. To his surprise, he didn't have too long of a wait. He felt the phone vibrate on his lap and he picked it up, looking at it.

 _Not at the moment. Why do you ask?_

Yuri hummed a little bit and debated over not responding for a couple minutes. He didn't want to respond too fast, that would make it look like he didn't have a life or anything and he didn't want Otabek to think that. So, thats exactly what he did. He waited about 2 or so minutes after Otabek had replied before sending another message responding back.

 _No reason particular. I'm just a little bored at the moment and thinking that maybe you could entertain me?_

Yuri hit the send button and let out a small chuckle, amused by his own self at his message. He looked down when he got the response back.

 _Oh, I would certainly love to entertain you. Just name a time and place and I'll be there. ?_

Yuri shook his head a little bit at the emoji that was sent back to him and laughed softly.

 _How about the ice cream parlor in the park in about however long it takes you to get there?_

Luckily for Yuri, he didn't have too far to walk being he was already in the park. It was just a matter of actually getting up and walking to where the ice cream parlor was.

 _Sure, that works. I'll be there in about 10 or minutes. See you then._

Yuri shut the phone off after that and put it away into his pocket. There was no use in killing his battery. While he did have his charger with him, thankfully, it was annoying having to constantly look for an outlet or USB plug just so he could charge his phone. He had been trying to stay off of it as much as possible, even giving up his music just to try and save it as much as he could.

Yuri sat on the bench for a couple minutes long before finally deciding to get up and head over to the parlor. He pushed himself up off of the bench lazily and turned around, grabbing his bag. He made his way to where it was and turned, leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes watched the people that walked by him and it suddenly hit him that he hoped to god that he didn't smell. He had forgotten all about that and now would be a good time for the small bit of showering that he had done in the sinks worked. The last thing that he wanted was to scare Otabek off because of his smell.

He huffed a little bit and soon enough his eyes landed on the male. He stood up straight and watched as he got closer and closer. He could tell that Otabek didn't notice him right away, so he made his way over and stood in front of the male, looking up at him. "Hey." He said.

Otabek grinned when the small omega appeared in front of him and looked down at him. "Hey, there you are." He said. He looked up at the parlor. "So, did you want to actually go inside and get something or was this just a convenient place for you to meet up at?"

Yuri laughed a little bit and scratched the back of his head. "Convenient for me. I was already in the park so it was just the closet place that I could think of, to be honest." He said.

Otabek chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, should have known. Well, we could still go inside if you want. I'm in the mood for some ice cream." He said to him. Yuri chewed on his bottom lip a little bit and glanced down at the ground.

"I don't really have any money for anything." He admitted. He didn't want to have to say it, he hated the fact deeply, but he wasn't going to agree to it when he knew that he couldn't actually pay for himself or anything.

Raising an eyebrow a little bit, Otabek crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at him. "Who in the hell said anything about you paying? I just asked you if you wanted any ice cream, not if you had the money or not." He stated as he stared him down.

Slightly take back by that statement, Yuri's mouth fell open a little bit, but no words fell out. "But... I mean, I am the one that invited you here and it would be wrong to make you come and then not pay..." He said slowly. "And I don't even know when I would be able to pay you back or anything..." He added.

Otabek rolled his eyes a little bit at him. "You don't have to pay me back. Now, do you want some ice cream or not? And don't give me that whole no money crap." He stated.

Yuri grumbled and nodded his head a little bit. "Fine, fine, I want some god damn ice cream." He said, staring off and away from them. Otabek nodded his head and reached out, patting his head.

"Good choice." He chuckled a little bit. Rolling his eyes, Yuri huffed a little bit and turned his back to him.

"Whatever. Come on and lets just go in." He said, shaking his head a little bit as he walked over to the door and pushed it open. He walked inside and looked around while holding the door open for Otabek to come inside with him. Otabek chuckled in amusement at the small male and followed him inside. The two of them headed over to the counter and Otabek looked over to Yuri.

"Do you know what it is that you want?" He asked him. He already knew what he was going to get himself. Yuri stared up at the menu for a couple seconds before nodding his head and looking over to them. "Good, then I'll have cotton candy on top of superhero and whatever he wants he can have." Otabek told the person who wrote down the answer. They then looked at Yuri.

"Um, I'll have chocolate with hot fudge and rainbow sprinkles." He said. The person gave him a strange look, but wrote it down none the less.

"Alright, that will be... $5.17." He said. Otabek got the money from his wallet and handed it over to the person with exact change. The guy took it and put it away where it should be before nodding his head a little bit. "I'll be right back with your ice cream." He said before walking away. Otabek nodded his head and turned so that he was looking down at Yuri.

"So, what do you want to do afterwards?" He asked Yuri. Yuri gave a small shrug, looking up at Otabek.

"I don't know... maybe... just walk around the park a little bit and get to know each other. How does that sound?"

Nodding his head, Otabek looked at him. "Sounds like a good plan." He said and grinned slightly at him. Yuri laughed softly and shook his head as he looked around again, waiting for the ice cream with Otabek.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Yuri and Otabek had gotten their ice cream, they left the parlor and looked around as they stood outside of it. Otabek looked around the park as he stood alongside Yuri, licking his ice cream while Yuri used the spoon given to him to chow on his.

Together, the two of them started to make their way along the trail that winded through the park, eating and licking their ice cream. For a good while or so, they just stayed in silence, neither one of them saying anything for neither one of them knew what to say. They both stared ahead of themselves for a little bit as they walked along, Yuri chewing on his bottom lip a little bit. He knew that if he wanted this friendship to work out that he needed to come up with something to say that sounded interesting. Well, at least got them talking anyways.

Slowly, he looked up at Otabek as they walked. "So... how old are you?" He decided would be a good question to ask. Otabek didn't look that old, but you couldn't go by things like that. He knew lots of people that either looked older than they really were or even younger.

Otabek looked over to him as well before looking back ahead again and taking a bite of his ice cream. He swallowed it before answering him. "I'm 21. How about you?" He replied back.

"I'm 18. Just graduated not too long ago." Yuri said to him, bringing his hand up and pushing some of his blonde hair out of his face. He grabbed his spoon again and took another bite of his ice cream. God, it was so good.

Otabek nodded his head a little bit. "I thought that you looked more on the younger side." He said. Yuri chuckled a little bit and nodded his head slightly.

"I guess you're right." He said. A small chuckle rose from Otabek and he nodded his head as well.

"I guess I was, hm?" He said. Yuri just grinned at him and looked back down at his ice cream.

"I was thinking that maybe we could play a small game or something to get to know each other. You know, kind of like 20 questions or something?" He said to him as he took another bite of his ice cream and let the sweet good melt in his mouth.

Nodding his head a little bit, Otabek started to eat the cone of his ice cream. "That sounds good. You can ask first since it was your idea, though." He told him, smirking a little bit.

Yuri rolled his eyes and thought for a moment or so before asking his first question. "What songs have you completely memorized?" He decided to ask. He himself was a huge fan of music. You could name pretty much any song and there was a pretty good chance that Yuri would know it and he would know it well, even if he didn't like it. He had over 500 songs on his phone and he nearly knew the lyrics to all of them. Plus, back before he was kicked out of his apartment, he had a bunch of CDs from a bunch of different artists and he knew a bunch of the lyrics from them as well. Needless to say, Yuri was a complete music freak. So, a good friend would have to love music as much as he did. Well, they wouldn't have to, but it would be really nice if they did.

"Huh, that's a good question..." Otabek said, finishing off his ice cream and wiping his hands with the napkins that they had been given. "I don't ever really remember memorizing a song, it just seems to happen naturally for me when I like it. A like quite a bit of music as well, so that's a pretty long list." He said, chuckling a little bit. A giddy feeling rose inside of Yuri when he heard the answer and he had to restrain himself from bouncing up and down from exhilaration.

"Good answer! Your turn!" Yuri said, scooping the last of his ice cream from the bottom of the bowl as he finished it as well.

Otabek chuckled at the males eagerness and nodded his head a little bit. "Alright. How about... What are you looking forward to in the next ten years?" He asked him.

Yuri was a little surprised by the question and almost stopped in the middle of the walk away as he heard it (he didn't, thankfully). In all honesty, he hadn't thought about where he was going to be in the next couple of years. He was more of the person to focus on what was happening at that moment and now he had been so distracted by being kicked out that he hadn't really thought about anything like that.

"Well... I honestly don't know." He admitted slowly as he walked over to a trash can that was near them and tossed the styrofoam bowl into it. "I mean... I would hope that by then I'll have a nice, stable job and would have found my mate by then. Maybe even have a kid or two." He said. It was true that Yuri did plan on having kids in the future, to many peoples surprise. Most thought that he hated kids, but the idea of him having one of his one was a very happy idea for him and he really wanted one.

"You haven't met your mate yet?" Otabek said, surprised as he looked down at Yuri. Yuri shook his head a little bit.

"Nope, not yet. I just learned that I was an omega the other day." He said. He knew that this conversation was going to start leading towards him being kicked out, so he quickly moved on to asking the next question. "Anyways, what is something that you can never seem to finish?" He asked.

Otabek laughed a little bit at that question. "A book, defiantly. I can't even begin to count how many I've started, gotten about a chapter or so in, and then put down and never opened up again." He said.

Laughter left Yuri as he listened to him, shaking his head a little bit. "Hey, at least you've gotten further than I have. I can't even make it to the picking up the book step." He joked as he looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm ahead of someone." Otabek laughed, looking back at Yuri as they continued on walking down the sidewalk. "Now I can go back home and finally make my mom proud." Yuri shook his head, crackling with laughter as he pushed his hair behind his ear.

"What are the top three things that you want to accomplish before you die and how close are you to achieving them?" Otabek asked next, stretching his back a little bit. He heard a few snaps and let out a small groan of pleasure.

"Well... I would have to say my top one would be to meet my mate. My second goal is to probably have kids. As for my third..." Yuri trailed off a little bit and tried to think of the third thing he wanted to do. Once again, he hadn't thought much on something like this before, so he wasn't sure on what he wanted. "I don't know, probably meet my favorite band member or something." He said, not really having much to say on that one.

Otabek gave a small nod of his head. "I see." He said.

Yuri moved on to asking another question. "When do you truly feel alive?" He asked.

"Two in the morning when the world is quiet and I'm lying in the dark of my room, to be honest." Otabek said. He wasn't sure why, but that was usually when he felt the most relax and usually had the most energy. At times like those, he would often either just stare up at the ceiling or maybe go over to the window and look out over the city. It was very soothing and serene for him, he loved moments like those the most. Yuri nodded his head a little bit.

"That does sound kind of nice." He said softly. For him, he felt truly alive when listening in his music and taking it in. When he was listening to the lyrics and just losing himself in the song. It was always relaxing to know that he wasn't alone on some of his feelings and that there were others who knew what he was going through. While he often tried his best not to wallow and mope about himself, he still had his moments every so often.

Otabek nodded his head. "What is one of your favorite smells?"

"Either chocolate or cologne. I cannot get over either of those smells." Yuri answered quickly. "It doesn't even matter what type of cologne it is. To me, all types of cologne are hot and typically smell really good." He said.

Otabek chuckled a little bit and smirked at him. "Then I must smell really good to you." He said.

Yuri's cheeks heated up a little bit and he nodded his head shyly. "I-I mean, yeah, you really do." He admitted.

"Don't worry, you smell really good to me, too." Otabek told him, looking ahead again. The small blush on Yuri's cheeks grew significantly at that and he quickly turned his head away so that he was looking off and away from Otabek. He did not want the male to see how flustered he had made him from that single compliment.

"I-I'm glad that you th-think that!" He replied back to him, his voice almost squeaking as he forced the words out.

Snickering, Otabek nodded his head a little. "Oh, trust. You don't have to thank me for anything." He returned back to him, the smirk still gracing his features as he continued to stare ahead. Yuri was doing everything that he could to force the blush down. He shouldn't have gotten so flustered at a small compliment of being told that he smelled good. After a while, his normal color had returned and he looked ahead again, finally.

"Well, I think that we've asked enough questions for the day." He said. Otabek nodded his head a little bit.

"Yeah, I think so, too. What would you like to do now, though? If you want to keep hanging out, that is."

Yuri nodded his head quickly. "Of course. It's not like I've got anything else to do." He said. Otabek laughed a little.

"Alright. Would you like to head back to my place then? Maybe we could watch a movie or something." He proposed. Yuri pretended to think about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders playfully.

"Well, I mean, if we have to." He said teasingly, earning a small chuckle from Otabek.

"Yep, we defiantly have to."

"Then your place is it. Lead the way." Yuri said. Otabek nodded his head and started to lead them away from the park.


	4. Chapter 4

When Yuri and Otabek arrived at Otabek's place, Yuri nearly passed out from the size of it. "Fucking hell, god damn!" He said, his eyes wide in amazement as he looked around, absorbing the whole place. It was like a mansion!

Amused by Yuri's reaction, Otabek let out a small chuckle as he watched the male. "It has to be huge. My whole pack lives with me." He explained to him as he took the shoes off. "There are seven of us who live here, plus some have mates outside of the pack. Not to mention the kids." He said to him. Yuri nodded his head slowly, taking off his own shoes.

"Wow. Well, I bet you never get bored while living here." He said to him.

"You would actually be surprised. Most of the times, they're too busy with each other and everything, or their kids, so I don't really hang out with them that much. It's almost like having a roommate that you're not close to in college. Except I have seven of them and we're close, just don't hang out." Otabek explained to him.

"Oh, I see." Yuri nodded his head a little bit and followed Otabek over to the couch. "Well, you still probably have lots to do around here. I bet you have a huge pool with a hot tub, don't you?"

"Maybeeeeee." Otabek said, a huge grin plastered on his face. Yuri laughed a little bit and shook his head.

"I knew it." He said.

"Hey, maybe if you're nice enough to me, I'll take you out back to the pool so we can hang out in it. That's only if you're nice to me, though." Otabek said, grinning slightly at him as he leaned back.

"I'm taking that deal." Yuri said, nodding his head quickly as he looked over to him.

Otabek laughed and shook his head a little bit as he nodded his head towards the stairs. "Here, I'll give you a small tour of the place, starting with my bedroom first." He said to him.

Yuri wiggled his eyebrows at Otabek a little bit. "Starting with your bedroom, hm? Don't you think that that kind of sounds a little suspicious?" He said to him, shaking his head as he smiled big.

"Well, I mean, do you have any ideas of what we could do in there that makes you so suspicious?" Otabek hummed innocently as he turned the question back onto Yuri and looked at him with a slightly amused looked on his face.

Yuri's mouth open slightly. He hadn't been expecting the question to be turned back to him like that and now he was kicking himself in the ass for bringing it up in the first place. "Well, I mean...-"

Luckily for Yuri, he didn't have to speak before Otabek cut him off, laughing and shaking his head a little bit. He waved his hand in slight dismissal of what was being said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything like that. I just want to change into something more comfortable and relaxing, so my room sounded like a good place to go first." He explained to him.

Letting out a slight breath, Yuri nodded his head a little bit. "OK." He said.

"I save the other part for later, duh." Otabek joked as he turned and walked towards the stairs.

Yuri's cheeks turned a slight pink and he shook his head a little bit before following the taller male along. As they headed up to Otabeks room, Yuri couldn't help but to look around the place and take it in a little bit. It was amazing how someone could live in a place so huge while he couldn't even afford a box at that moment. He couldn't help but to be a little bit jealous of Otabek.

When they got to Otabeks room, Yuri stood in the doorway as Otabek headed inside and over to the closet so he could get out a better outfit to put on that would be more relaxing. Yuri stared around the place, looking over everything that was inside of the room. From the bed to the dresser to the TV, he was taking it all in.

Otabek turned towards the omega once he had picked out his clothes and looked at him. "So, do you want to stand right there and watch me as I change?" he asked him.

Yuri's cheeks really heated up at that and he shook his head quickly. "No, no, I'm good! I'll be around the corner!" He said to him before grabbing the door and backing out as he shut it. He moved to the wall and leaned against it, tipping his head back against it and closed his eyes as he let out a deep breath, shaking his head a little bit. It annoyed him about how easily flustered he got sometimes.

He wasn't waiting long until Otabek finally opened the door and looked at Yuri. "Alright, I'm done. You can come back in now." he said to him. Yuri nodded his head and pushed himself away from the wall as he headed back into the room. Otabek turned so he was standing beside Yuri and facing the direction as him as he brought his arms out and presented the room to him. "Welp, this is where I recharge at night. That big thing that's in the middle of the room with a blanket on it? That's my bed. I sleep on that." He explained jokingly to Yuri as he looked over to him.

Yuri laughed a little bit and shook his head a little bit. "No way, what's wrong with you? You should be sleeping on that." He pointed over to the computer stand that was in the room.

"You know what, now that you bring it up, I have had thoughts about sleeping there or near it so that way I'll be closer to my computer, but I don't know. I'm slightly worried I'll break it or something." Otabek said, shaking his head and letting out a chuckle.

"Nah, I don't think so. It's all about how you're laying on it, not the weight." Yuri said to him.

"Really? I could have been sleeping near my computer this whole time? Where have you been all my life? You're a genius!" Otabek exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, what can I say? I have that effect on people." Yuri laughed, shoving his hands down into his pocket as he looked over to the alpha.

"Oh, I can certainly tell." Otabek grinned and nodded his head a little bit. "Anyways, though. Lets go on to the bathroom. I think you might want to know where it is for whenever you need to use it."

"I think that that might be a good idea." Yuri chuckled a little bit as he nodded his head slightly. Otabek turned and headed out of his room, making sure to shut the door behind him once them once they were both out. He lead them down the hallway a little bit and stopped at in front of a room that 3-4 rooms down from Otabeks. Walking inside, he turned so he was facing Yuri.

"Well, this is the bathroom. You seem like a pretty clean kid, so I'm guessing you know how to work everything?"

Yuri laughed a little bit and nodded his head. "I think I got the main gist of it all." He said.

"Good, good. Then there's no need to waste time in here, lets head to downstairs so I can show you the most important part: the kitchen. That's where all the food is." Otabek grinned and walked past Yuri so he could show him the way.

The whole tour of the house ended up going by rather quickly despite the house being so big. It was a huge relief for Yuri when he was able to finally collapse down onto the couch and stretch his back out. Yuri might have only been 18, but damn, his back always started to ache so quickly.

"Ugh, I'm getting to be too old for all of this walking stuff. Someone else should do it for me." Yuri groaned out as he rested his chin against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes a little bit. Otabek laughed from his spot on a chair.

"Maybe your mate can do that for you?" He suggested.

Yuri shook his head a little bit at that option. "Nah because that would require me to have one first and I don't have one."

Otabek tilted his head back a little bit when he heard this. "Don't say that, I'm sure that you have one. You just haven't met them yet." He told him before sitting up and starting to look around for the remote.

Yuri opened his eyes up and rolled onto his back, shrugging his shoulders a little bit. "Maybe that's it, I don't know. I'll find out soon enough, though, won't I?"

Nodding his head, Otabek located the remote and grabbed it. "Just don't rush anything and let it come naturally. That's your best bet." He said as he turned the TV on.

Yuri looked up at the TV and kept his eyes on it. "Hopefully." He said before sighing to himself and letting his eyes close again. He hoped more than anything that Otabek was right.


	5. Chapter 5

As the day went by, Yuri ended up finding himself never wanting it to end. He was having a good time and the fact that in a couple of hours he would be forced to be back on the streets again killed him. So badly, all he wanted to do was to stay there with Otabek. The more time that he spent hanging out with the alpha, the more he found himself loving being around him.

Otabek was so sweet and kind to him, he hadn't met anyone like that before. Shit, not even his own parents were kind to him anymore. It wasn't even the fact that he was gay that made them hate him. It was all because he was a stupid omega. He sighed to himself, forgetting that Otabek was sitting right beside him and had heard the sigh.

The black haired male looked over when he heard it and watched him a little bit. "What's wrong?" He asked the male, frowning a little bit.

Yuri looked over to Otabek before shaking his head and looking ahead to where the TV was at. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Otabek didn't believe that male one bit and the fact that he actually thought he would was amazing. Otabek sat up on the couch and leaned his elbows onto his knee. "Come on, Yuri, that's clearly a lie." He said to him.

Yuri was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "It's not a lie, it's the truth. If something was wrong, I would tell you." The male easily lied.

Otabek's lips went in a straight line as he listened to the male. As much as he didn't believe the male right now, he couldn't necessarily prove him wrong at the moment, so, he just agreed.

They ended up spending the rest of their time watching movies, playing random games, and just talking to each other, getting to know each other. Before they knew it, it was nearing 10 o'clock. Otabek groaned and stretched his arms out as he looked at the clock.

"Man, time gets away when you're having fun." He laughed a little bit and looked over to the blonde headed male. "If you want, you can stay the night." He offered to Yuri.

Yuri was surprised by the offer, but shook his head. "Ah, thank you, but I don't want to be a burden on you or anything." He said to him.

Otabek chuckled a little bit. "Yurio, if I was worried that it was going to be a big problem, which I'm not sure why I would, I wouldn't have made the offer in the first place." He said to him. "However, if you really don't want to stay, I can drive you home." He said, standing up from the couch.

Yuri's mouth fell open at that and he quickly stood up. "N-No, that certainly won't be necessary!" He said, shaking his head quickly. At this sudden reaction to the suggestion, Otabek rose an eyebrow at him.

"Why not?" he asked him.

"Uh... It's too cold to ride your motorcycle now that it's night and much cooler outside." Yuri said.

"I have a car." Otabek said to him.

"I don't want you running out of gas." Yuri quickly came up with again.

"I just filled it up."

"I don't want you adding too many more miles to it."

"It's barely got 30,000 on it."

Yuri groaned as he found himself loosing this battle fast. "Why do you want to drive me home so bad?" He asked him.

"Because it was my idea to hang out here and I want to make sure that you get home safe. It's dangerous around here at night and you never know what type of freak is waiting in a dark alley or something to come out and attack you." Otabek said to him.

"I'll be fine." Yuri said, dismissing the theory with a wave of the hand.

"You don't know that and a lot of these monsters travel in packs. It would just be better for me to drive you. That, or you stay the night. I don't care which one that you pick, but you're going to pick one or the other because I'm not taking any other suggestions." Otabek told him simply, giving a small shrug of his shoulders as he watched him.

Yuri's mouth hung open a little bit as he stared at the male, not sure on how to respond back. In fact, he ended up standing there a good couple seconds, his eyes locked on him. Finally, though, he closed his mouth and huffed as he looked away. "Fine, I'll stay the night." he said, finally giving in.

Otabek chuckled a little bit when he heard the answer. "I was hoping that that would be what you would pick. Follow me upstairs so I can show you your bedroom." he said, turning and making his way to the stairs. Yuri grumbled slightly, still unhappy about the small selection of choices that he had had, but followed Otabek up the stairs nonetheless. They walked for a little bit before stopping in front of a door. Otabek opened the door for Yuri and Yuri recognized it as one of the rooms that he had been shown earlier.

Yuri walked into the room and looked around it again. He had looked at it before, but now that he was going to be spending a night in it, he figured that he might as well really leaned where everything was in it now.

"Is this room good enough for you?" Otabek joked a little bit as he looked around the room himself.

Yuri laughed a little bit. "I mean, it's a downgrade from what I'm used to, but I think that I can survive." He played along, though on the inside the joke killed him a little bit. What he would give to have a room to stay in every night. He knew that he should probably tell someone about his situation, be it Viktor and Yuuri or even Otabek, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. It was so embarrassing to be in the situation, what would they even think of him?

He turned around to face Otabek when he was done examining the room. "Do you have a different pair of clothes that I could sleep in?" He asked him. He knew that he was probably asking too much, but he couldn't stand the thought of sleeping in his dirty clothes on the nicely made and clean bed. He couldn't even remember when the last time his clothes had been washed.

Otabek nodded his head. "Of course, I'll be right back." He said to him before turning and walking out of the room. He was gone for a couple of minutes before he came back with a shirt that was going to be way too big for Yuri along with blue plaid pajama bottoms. He held them out to Yuri. "Here you go." He said.

"Thank you." Yuri said, reaching out and taking the clothes from Otabek. Their hands brushed together slightly as he grabbed them and Yuri would be lying if he said that his heart didn't skip a beat. He quickly pulled the stuff to his chest, his cheeks turning a dark red. "U-Uh... Do you mind if I use the bathroom to wash up in?" he asked him, his eyes focused down on the floor to avoid any eye contact with Otabek, who chuckled slightly at the small teen.

"Of course, do you remember where it's at?" He asked.

Yuri nodded his head quickly. "Yes, thank you." he said quickly before darting out of the room and to the bathroom. When he was inside of it, he closed the door tightly behind him and locked it before turning around and leaning his back against the door. He sucked in a deep breath and tipped his head back as he closed his eyes. What in the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

After Yuri had finished up his shower, he still didn't come out of the bathroom. He knew that he was definitely over reacting on the whole thing, but he couldn't help it. It was the way that he felt when their hands had met. The feeling that rushed through his body... he didn't have any words on what it was. It almost reminded him of the feeling he had heard about that people get when they find their mate. However, he knew that that was far from it. There was no way in hell that Otabek was Yuri's mate and he knew it. Whoever his mate was, they were still out there somewhere. Whatever it was that he had felt with Otabek had to have been all in his head. He was probably starting to just come up with things from his mind being they had been talking about finding mates and everything.

Yeah, that was it for sure.

Yuri sighed to himself a little bit and looked in the mirror. How could someone like Otabek even be his mate, anyways? Someone like Otabek deserved someone caring, loving, beautiful, and certainly not him.

Shaking his head a little bit, he stood up straight and turned around, heading towards the door. He opened it up and walked out, looking around a little bit as he walked down the hallway, looking for Otabek. He ended up finding the male downstairs in the living room.

He walked into it and looked over to Otabek. "I'm done." He said softly to him. Otabek looked up at him from his spot on the couch and smiled, nodding his head as he stood up.

"Sweet. You wanna head to bed, now?" He asked him.

Yuri nodded his head a little bit and his mouth opened up a little bit to let out a yawn. "Yeah."

"Alright. Want me to tuck you in?" Otabek asked him teasingly, grinning a little bit.

"Yes, that would be great." Yuri laughed a little bit as he followed Otabek over to the stairs and up them. They walked until they reached the room that Yuri was going to be staying in and stopped when they did.

Yuri turned to Otabek and looked up at him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" He said to him softly.

Otabek nodded his head, smiling. "Yep. Sleep tight." He said to him.

"Thanks, you too." He said to him, nodding his head a little bit. He turned around and walked inside the room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes a little bit, taking in a small breath. He walked across the room and over to the bed, pulling the covers down and climbing into it. He brought them up over himself and cuddled deep into the bed, enjoying the warm feeling that surrounded him. He hadn't felt something so nice in forever, the warm feeling surrounding him.

He closed his eyes and let his body relax into the bed, slowly falling asleep.

Otabek ended up waking up in the middle of the night to a small that was strong and sweet. He groaned a little bit, his downstairs friend sticking straight up as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. Where in the hell could something so good be coming from? All of the omegas that were in the house were either on suppressants, nowhere near their heats, or already pregnant. All of them except Yuri.

His eyes widened a little bit at the sudden realization. He quickly got up from his bed and ran out of the room and down the hallway. He reached the room that Yuri was on in and opened the door, looking in.

Laying curled up in the middle of the bed was Yuri, rolled up in a tight ball. He was whimpering and from the look of it, his hand down in between his legs and rubbing himself frantically.

"Yuri?" Otabek called out to him, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. He knew that it wasn't a good idea to do that, he was struggling to keep his alpha side under control at the moment as it was.

Yuri whimpered as he opened his eyes and looked over to where Otabek was standing. "O-Otabe..." He whined and shifted his legs around a little bit. "Please, please, please... fuck me..." He whimpered to him.

Otabek's mouth fell open and he wanted nothing more than to grab Yuri right then and there, pin him to that bed, and fuck his brains out. However, he knew that they had just met and that Yuri wouldn't be happy if he did that when he finally came around.

So, with as much control as he could get, he hurried out of the room and to the bathroom. He opened up the cabinets, tearing through them frantically until he found the suppressants. He turned and hurried back to the room, hoping that non of the other alphas in the house could smell him. He went into the room and over to Yuri.

"I need you to open your mouth and take this." Otabek said, though he wasn't sure how much Yuri was going to hear or even listen to.

Yuri looked up at him and let out another long whine. "You neeeeeeeeed to fuuuuuuck meeeeeee." He groaned out.

Otabek groaned himself and shook his head. "No, no." He said and the next time that Yuri opened his mouth, his popped the pull into his mouth. He hoped more than anything that Yuri would swallow it and not choke on it or anything.

Yuri whined as he swallowed it with luckily no problems, but it wasn't like it was going to help him right away or anything. "Fuck me until then, please, please, pleeeeease!" He said, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. He sat up so he was on his knees and grabbed his pants, starting to pull them down.

Otabek's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Yuri's hands. "No! No, you're going to lay down and go to bed! I know that it's hard for you to sleep through, but you have to, Yuri. I'm not fucking you, you'll hate me if I do." He said. Slowly, he released Yuri's hands and backed away, heading towards the door.

Yuri shook his head frantically. "No I won't! Please!" He begged.

Otabek wanted to give in, but he knew that he had to be strong. "You'll be better in the morning, I promise." He said to the omega softly. He left the room and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He turned and quickly headed off to his own room, wanting to hurry up and get there so he could take care of his growing problem down below.


	7. Chapter 7

When the next morning came around, Otabek really didn't want to leave his room. After what had happened with Yuri the previous night, he wasn't too sure if the male would remember it all or not. God, how he hoped not. Who knows how embarrassed Yuri would feel if he remembered what had happened, and especially everything that Yuri had said to him, everything that he had begged him to do.

Shaking his head, Otabek slowly climbed out of his bed and looked over to his clock. 9:51 AM shined in bright red on the clock. He knew that he needed to go out there soon, everyone else would be getting up and if he wasn't out there, they might start to investigate or something. So, he forced himself over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes from it. He then headed into the bathroom that was connected to his room and got ready. His mind was still stuck on Yuri the whole time, though. He wasn't sure if he should bring anything up in front of the male or not.

He let out a small, unhappy sigh and finished up getting ready. When he was done, he stepped out of the bathroom and put his now dirty clothes into the laundry basket met for them. He headed over to the door and walked out, looking up and down the hallway a little bit. Maybe he was overreacting on this. Nothing happened, it wasn't like they fucked or anything. He needed to calm down and go check on Yuri to see how he's doing.

Turning in the direction of the room that Yuri was in, Otabek started down the hallway, only stopping when he was standing outside Yuri's door. He took in one last deep breath before bringing his hand up and knocking on the door. "Yuri? Is it alright if I come in?" He called out to him in a gentle voice.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence from on the other side of the door until finally he heard a small voice call back to him. "C-Come in..."

Otabek opened the door and looked inside to find Yuri wrapped tightly under the blankets, his eyes closed tightly. The smell that he had smelled last night was nowhere near as strong as it was last night, making it much easier for Otabek to walked into the room and over to where Yuri laid.

"Hey... how are you doing..?" Otabek asked him softly as he knelt down by the side of the bed and looked at the curled up omega.

"I-I feel all weird and everything... I don't know what's happening..." Yuri said back to him as he opened his eyes.

Otabek frowned a little bit. "You went into heat, Yuri."

"I did...?" Yuri said slowly, confused. "But... I don't get it... I wasn't supposed to go into heat for at lease another month or so... I don't get why I would start to early..."

Otabek chewed on his lip a little bit as he listened to Yuri speak. He knew one way that an omega would start their heat earlier, but he couldn't possibly be right, could he? Well, he might as well tell Yuri his thought. Just in case that he was right. "Yuri... meeting your mate can sometimes trigger your heat to come early..." He said softly to him.

Yuri stared at him, his mouth hanging open a little bit before closing it and shaking his head. "That m-may be... but I haven't met my mate, so I know that's not the case." he said to him.

Otabek frowned at that. "How do you know that you haven't, yet?" He asked him.

"Because everyone that I've met either already have mates, or are way out of my league." Yuri answered.

Otabek rolled his eyes when he heard the second part. "When it comes to mates, leagues doesn't exist, Yuri. So don't even say that. Besides, have you seen yourself? Any alpha would be lucky to have you."

Yuri's face reddened a little bit, and not just from his heat. "Yeah, sure... dirty... small... homeless..." He said, whispering the words so Otabek didn't hear him as he looked away. However, Otabek still heard them, and especially the last one.

"Did you just say homeless?" Otabek said, his eyes widening a little bit.

Yuri didn't bother to try and hide it, he knew that it was going to come out at some point. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Yeah... homeless..."

"Why? What happened to your parents? You shouldn't be living on the streets! You're too young and that's dangerous!" Otabek said to him.

"I-It's not like I h-have a choice! My m-mom kicked me out wh-when she found out th-th-that I'm an omega!" Yuri said to him, his voice raising a little bit.

Otabek shook his head in disgust when he heard that. "Unbelievable. I can't stand people like that. Some alphas are just disgustingly cruel. Why didn't you tell me sooner, though...? I could have helped you out, you know."

"Because it's embarrassing and I didn't want to burden you with my problems... I was going to tell these two guys I know, but I didn't even want to drag them into it... It's my problem, not your guys's. You shouldn't be worrying about me..." Yuri explained to him.

"I don't care about that, Yuri. You can't be living out on the streets like that, it's dangerous. What if you hadn't spent the night here and you had left? Then your heat would have hit while you're out there and any alpha would have been more than happy to claim you as their bitch." Otabek said to him.

Yuri didn't say anything as he laid there.

"Why don't you live here with me and my pack? It'll be so much safer and you'll have so much to do. You can even meet some of the omega's and maybe befriend them." Otabek offered. "And you can even invite the two guys that you were talking about before over, if you want. I just want you to be safe and protected, Yuri. I can keep you safe if you live here with me." He reached out and gently grabbed Yuri's face, turning him so he was looking at him.

Yuri took in a small breath as he stared at him, not sure what he should do. He wanted to agree so badly, the idea of being near Otabek all the time and knowing that he was going to protect him pulling him greatly in that direction. He knew that choosing to live here with everyone really would be the better choice instead of risking staying out on the streets with the other alphas who showed no mercy to their victims.

However, at the same time, Yuri was scared. What if something went wrong while living here? What if he did something that Otabek didn't like and he kicked him out? What if Otabek decided that Yuri really was too much of a burden and kicked him out? What if one day he snapped and did to Yuri what the alphas on the street would do to him? He had so much doubt in his mind, but the way that Otabek was staring at him with his soft eyes made Yuri realize that he was being dumb.

The alpha that was in front of him right now was nothing like the alphas that were out there on the streets.

The alpha in front of him wanted him to be safe.

The alpha in front of him cared about him.

The alpha in front of him wanted to do everything to protect him.

So, with a slow nod of the head, Yuri answered him. "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, since you don't have your own clothes or anything, and I really don't think that you want to keep wearing clothes either too big on you or not yours, what do you say to a little shopping?" Otabek asked Yuri as they sat in the kitchen at the breakfast table. Yuri looked up from the cereal that he was in the middle of eating and nodded his head a little bit.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I don't have any money to buy anything, though..." Yuri said as he looked down at the bowl.

Otabek shook his head. "Doesn't matter, I'm buying you everything. And don't even bother to argue with me, you'll lose." He stated.

Yuri opened his mouth to argue, but then just closed it and let out a small huff, shaking his head. Otabek smirked in victory and continued to eat his food when he remembered something. "Hey, those guys that you were talking about earlier. You should invite them over to visit." He suggested to Yuri.

Yuri stopped eating when he heard that and looked up at Otabek. "Uh... I don't know how well that will work out..." He said slowly, chewing on his bottom lip.

Otabek rose an eyebrow at that. "Why not?" He asked, confused.

"They're just... odd... plus they live in Japan." Yuri said, taking another bite of his cereal.

"I don't care about odd. If you want, I can pay for them to be flown out here. They're your friends and I think that you guys should all catch up." Otabek said to him.

Yuri put his lips into a straight line and didn't say anything before grumbling and nodding his head. "Fine. They're probably going to start getting worried being I haven't talked to them in a while and the last thing that I need is them pestering me. You don't need to pay for their flight, though. They can pay with their own money."

Otabek chuckled a little bit and nodded his head. "Alright, that works. If you want to talk to them so that way they don't freak out or anything, you can use my phone. It makes calls over there." He said.

Yuri was going to say no, but the thought of Viktor and Yuuri freaking out and flying there from Japan before even being invited crossed his mind and he decided that it would be best to just give them a call and tell them that he wasn't dead. "Yeah, that seems like a good idea." He agreed.

Otabek nodded his head and reached into his pocket, taking his cellphone out. He held it out for Yuri to take and Yuri stood up once he had it. "You can go outside or something with it so you're conversation is private if you don't want anyone to hear you." He said.

Yuri gave a nod. "Alright, thanks." He said and turned, heading out of the kitchen and through the backdoor. He walked over to the back stop and sat down on it as he put in Yuuri's number and called him.

He waited for a moment, tapping his foot against the floor as he sat there, waiting for an answer. Finally, he got one.

"Hello?" Yuuri said when he answered the phone.

"Uh... Hey, Yuuri..." Yuri said slowly, rubbing his arm a little bit as he looked around.

Yuri couldn't see it through the phone, but on the other side Yuuri's eyes were widening in surprise when he heard who it was that was calling him. "Yuri! Me and Viktor were getting worried about you! It's been weeks since we heard from you! Are you OK? Are you hurt? What happened? You're alright, right?" Yuuri bombarded him with a whole bunch of questions.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Yuuri. There's nothing to worry about."

"Why haven't you called lately? We even tried to call you, but got no answer."

Yuri chewed on his bottom lip. "Yeah, my phone died. Sorry."

Yuuri let out a small sigh, almost like a disappointed mother. That's how Viktor and Yuuri always treated him, as if he was their child or something. While Yuri would never admit, he liked it. It made him feel loved, way more than his mother had ever made him feel, even before she kicked him out.

"It's fine, but next time go to a payphone or something. Some way to just let us know that you're OK. Why weren't you able to charge it, though? Don't you have a charger?" Yuuri said.

"Uh... yeah, but... it broke..." Yuri said slowly as he thought up the lie.

From the way that he was speaking, Yuuri could tell that it was a lie, however, he didn't want to start arguing with Yuri or anything and make him hang up on him. "Me and Viktor would like to come see you." He said to him instead, changing the subject.

Yuri closed his eyes a little bit and took in a deep breath. He should have known that Yuuri would jump right to that. He wanted to talk to Viktor and Yuuri in person before they just came over instead of on the phone, especially due to the fact that he was living with someone else who wasn't his mom. Yet how was he going to do that when they were in Japan and had no choice to fly over here before that? As he thought about it, it suddenly came to him. They could video chat!

"Look, Yuri, before you guys come over, I really need to talk to you... A lot has happened since we last talk and you need to know everything before you just come over here. Is it possibly that we could Skype or something?"

Yuuri frowned a little bit on the other side when he heard that. "Are you sure everything is alright, Yurio?" He asked him softly.

Yuri tsked at the use of his nickname being used, but responded back to him. "I'll explain everything later. When would the best time be to talk?" He asked the male.

Yuuri sighed a little bit, yet still looked over to his clock and saw the time. "Well, Viktor gets back around 3 or so and he'll want to eat when he does return. How about around 4:30 or so? So he has time to get home and relax?"

"4:30 will work, I think. I'll send you the call, OK?" Yuri said.

"Alright. I'll talk to you then. Please, stay safe, Yurio." Yuuri said to him, his voice full of concern.

Yuri sighed and closed his eyes as he nodded his head. "I know, I know. I'm safe, don't worry. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Yuri hung up the phone and opened his eyes, looking out in front of him. He sat there for a minute after they hung up before standing up and turning around, heading back inside. He walked over to Otabek and held his phone out to him. Otabek took his phone and looked up at the male. "Well, how did it go?" He asked him.

Yuri shrugged and sat down in the chair that he had been sitting in before he left. "Alright. I'm gonna Skype later today around 4:30. Do you have a laptop that I could use?"

Otabek let out a small chuckle and nodded is head. "Of course I do. Who doesn't have a laptop now a days?" He joked playfully. "Do you want me to be there when you do this or would you prefer to be in the room alone?" He asked.

"I want you to be there. I'm gonna tell them everything, so they'll probably want to meet you and everything." Yuri said to him. Otabek nodded.

"Alright. Do you think they're going to like me?"

Yuri laughed softly at the question. "You're making it sound like you're meeting my parents or something, but yes, I think they're going to like you. Viktor might be a little uptight at first, but he'll come along. He's a good guy."

"Good to hear." Otabek said to him. "What about them coming over and everything?"

"I told them to wait on that. I want to talk to them and explain everything before they come over." Yuri explained to him.

"Alright." Otabek nodded. "Are you going to go shopping today or wait?"

"I'll wait a little bit." Yuri answered him.

"OK. Just let me know when you want to go and we'll go." Otabek said to him.

"Thank you, Otabek." Yuri replied to him. "For everything. For letting me stay here, for helping me last night, for everything. It means so much to me and I know that you didn't have to, but you still chose to. I don't even know how to repay you back."

Otabek smiled softly and shook his head. "The only thing that I ask back from you is that you stay strong and never give up." He told him.

Yuri could feel tears come to his eyes, but he forced them back. "I promise you, Otabek... I will never give up." He told him softly.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Yuri. I want to make sure that you never do." Otabek said. "You're going to be on your feet some day with a loving mate and some kids. You'll be at a point where you won't have to be worried anymore. I know it."

Yuri looked down at his lap. "I really hope that you're r-"

"I am right, Yuri. There's no need to hope for it. I'm right and I know it." Otabek stated, staring right at Yuri.

Yuri looked right back at him and nodded his head slowly as he let out a small breath. "OK."


	9. Chapter 9

When 4:30 finally came around, Yuri was sitting in front of the laptop that Otabek had let him use. He was sat at a computer desk that was inside the room that was now, well, his own room. He had his elbow rested up on the table and the palm of his hand pressed up against his cheek as he sent a call request to Yuuri and Viktor. Otabek was sitting behind him on his bed, watching quietly. The call went through a couple times until they finally answered, their faces flashing up on the screen.

"Yuri!" Viktor cheered when his eyes landed on the male. "It's been forever! I missed you! That isn't your usual background, though... And who is that in the back?" He said, his eyes landing on Viktor.

Yuri looked back at Otabek before looking back at the couple that was in front of him. "That is my friend, Otabek. He's part of the story that I need to tell you."

"Alright... start." Viktor said.

Yuri took in a deep breath as he started his story. "Alright, well... I'm an omega. I found this out a little while ago and so did my mom... When she did, she decided to kick me out. Being she's an alpha and dad was an alpha, they really thought that I was going to be one as well. However, obviously, I'm not. So,after that, I didn't have a place to stay and for a little while I was stuck sleeping on the park benches. Up until I met Otabek, that is. He took me in... He's helped me so much. You guys have no idea. If it wasn't for him, god knows where I would be right now. He saved me. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys anything. I was just afraid of what you guys would say."

Yuuri was frowning deeply when he heard everything that Yuri had said and was close to crying for him. "Yuri, never, ever, think that we would judge you or talk bad about you. And there's certainly nothing to be ashamed of about being an omega... I'm... I'm one, too."

Yuri's eyes widened when he heard that. "What...? You are?"

Yuuri nodded his head a little bit. "Me and Viktor found out a couple months ago. There's nothing wrong with being an omega and you should be proud of it. It's who you are and you can't change that. And I know being an omega might not seem like the best thing due to how everyone talks about it and treats the whole thing, but it's better than you think."

"How...?" Yuri asked, confused.

"Because you get the honor of giving a child life. You hold that child in you and you give it life before bringing it into this world. An omega gets to hold the family up, keeping everything in place. You take care of the kids and you can help your mate. And you can still do what an alpha does as well. There's no reason to feel bad about being an omega, Yuri." Yuuri said softly to him.

Yuri smiled a little bit when he heard this and nodded his head. "Yeah... You're not wrong. Thank you, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled a little bit and nodded his head. "You're welcome. Do you think that he's your mate?" He asked him.

Yuri nearly choked when he heard that. "Wh-What?! You know he can hear you, right!"

Otabek smirked a little bit as he listened to them, leaning back against the bed and watching the conversation in amusement.

Viktor laughed at Yuri's reaction. "It's just a question, Yuri, but from you response, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he is."

"No! No, Otabek is not my mate, he's just a guy that's my friend! And that's it! A friend!" Yuri said.

"Damn. Sounds like the poor fellow has been friend zoned." Viktor shook his head. "That's a true shame, right there."

"He hasn't been friend zoned! He's not even my mate!" Yuri exclaimed to that.

"Keep thinking that, Yuri, but you never know. Anything can happen and you shouldn't just shut the idea out." Yuuri said to him softly, not being as hyped as his mate was being, but not completely throwing the idea out the window just yet.

Otabek stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and walked over to Yuri. "You know, Yuri, they're not wrong. You shouldn't shut me out as a possibility for this." He said, standing alongside the male as he looked over to him. Yuri's mouth fell open as he looked up at him.

"You're not actually going to believe what they're saying, right?" Yuri said in disbelief.

Otabek sighed softly when Yuri said that. "OK, now that you and them have had the talk, I think that it's about time that you and me sit down and talk." He said to Yuri. Yuri rose an eyebrow at him, but shook his head. "Alright, fine." He said before turning to Yuuri and Viktor, Viktor not even trying to hide the grin that was clearly showing on his face. "Real quick, though, before you guys go, when do you think that you'll be coming out?"

"Probably within a couple of weeks or so. We'll try to book a flight as soon as possible so we can fly out there and meet you and your mate officially in person~" Viktor purred.

Rolling his eyes at them, Yuri shook his head a little bit. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just make sure to tell me how everything is coming along."

"Will do. Hopefully we'll see you guys soon." Yuri said, smiling sweetly at them.

Otabek smiled back at the two on the screen. "I'm sure we will."

"Talk to you guys later." Yuri said, nodding his head a little bit to them.

"Goodbye!" Yuuri and Viktor both said in unison, smiling and waving as they hung up. Yuri hung up as well when they were done and turned around to Otabek after he shut the laptop off and down.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked. His eyes followed Otabek as Otabek walked back over to the bed and sat down on it, looking at the male.

"Look, Yuri, I know that they were just joking around about the mate thing, but... I don't think they're wrong." He said, staring Yuri straight in the eye as he spoke.

Yuri watched him back, but didn't speak for a moment. "Are you being serious right now...?" He asked slowly. "We pretty much just met, Otabek... How can you know something like that within a little while?"

"I know it sounds stupid and really absurd, but your smell... the other night when you were in heat, you have no idea how hard it was for me to control myself. You're smell was so different... I've been around many omegas who were in heat before and sure, they smelled good and everything, but it was nothing to how you smelled... You smelled to good, so sweet... It drove me crazy and I swear, I wanted to take you right then and there... To have you, to claim you... Yuri, I really believe that you're the one. I believe that you're my mate."


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri stared at Otabek as he listened to him. His eyes weren't wide and his mouth wasn't open, but his face was still showing clear surprise without any of that. "You... You really think that I'm your mate... Me...?" He uttered out slowly.

Otabek nodded his head. "I do. Now, I don't expect you to respond to it right away, I know that this is kind of rushed and everything, so I want you to really take your time and think about-" Before Otabek had even gotten a chance to finish his sentence, Yuri pounced on him, knocking him down onto his bed and claiming his lips into a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise and at first he didn't respond back to the kiss, too taken back by it. However, once he had realized what was happening he wasted no time in kissing the blonde headed male back.

Yuri moved his legs so he was straddling Otabek as he kissed the male, bringing his hand down to his chest and rubbing it slowly. Otabek could feel himself falling more and more into the moment, but he knew that it would be better if he didn't. He didn't want to do something that he might end up regretting later on or anything.

So, despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to continue on with what they were doing, he pulled away from the kiss and looked at him. "Yuri, I like this and I truly believe that you're my mate, I really do, but I think that you should stop and really think about this."

Yuri sat up when Otabek had suddenly pulled away and looked at him. "But... why?"

"Because just because we're mates doesn't mean that we should jump right into anything. We have a whole life time ahead of us. We're still young. We should get to know each other more before just jumping in." Otabek explained to him.

Yuri stared at him for a moment before sucking in a deep breath and nodding his head. "Yeah... OK." He said, climbing off of Otabek. Otabek frowned a little bit and sat up.

"Please don't be upset, Yuri. It will happen, but it needs to go slow and take it's time. No rushing. I need you to make sure that you're 100% sure with everything before anything takes off. Not thinking that you're sure. Besides, you're still in heat right now. Yeah, you took the suppressants, but there will still be an affect on you. I don't want you to be saying any of this just because of that."

Yuri sighed and nodded his head a little bit. "Yeah, you're right... I'm sorry for just, uh... jumping on you like that and everything." He apologized.

Otabek laughed a little bit. "There's no need to say sorry, I still liked it a lot, love." He said.

Yuri smiled a little bit and nodded his head. "Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that." He grinned.

"Now, when would you like to go shopping? Being we didn't get a chance to do it today and now I really don't feel like going out. It's lazy time." Otabek chuckled a little bit, quickly back on the bed and stretching his legs out.

"Is there anything going on for tomorrow?" Yuri asked him, earning a shake of the head from Otabek. "Alright, tomorrow that it is, then." He said, moving onto the bed himself and laying down with Otabek. Otabek grinned and wrapped his arms around him.

"Good choice. Now, I'm going to use this time to cuddle you, then." He announced as he buried his face into Yuri's neck, his arms curling around the blondes midsection and pulling him close.

"Isn't that a little couply, though?" Yuri asked him.

"Nah. Friends cuddle all of the time. It's cool." Otabek told him, closing his eyes as he held him. Yuri hummed a little bit and went along with it.

"Alright." He said, letting his own eyes close as well. They knew that it was pretty early to be going to bed, only a little bit past 5, but they were enjoying the moment too much to just let it stop now. Being wrapped in each others arms, bodies pressed so close together. They couldn't have thought of a better way to spend the rest of their evening.

The next morning came and it was an early one. Due to the fact that they had gone to bed so early, that ended up meaning that they woke up early as well. Otabek was the first one to wake up, his eyes opening up around 6 o'clock. Yuri followed along behind him not too long after, him slowly coming around at about 6:45. Yuri groaned as he woke up, his hand coming up to his eyes and rubbing them a little bit. "It's too early to be uuuuuup." He whined a little bit and grabbed a pillow, pulling it over his face.

Otabek chuckled a little bit, but shook his head as he released his hold on the omega male and got up. "I know that you don't want to get up or anything, but you don't really have a choice, Yuri. You need something to eat and you need to take your pills." He said. All he heard from the male was a long whine as he went over to the dresser to get both of them some clothes out to wear.

He glanced over to the bed before looking back ahead at what he was doing. "Yuri, I will drag you out of that bed,s don't argue with me. You and I both know that I'm stronger and will win." He said, pulling out the clothes and shutting the drawer. He set each of the outfits down on top of the dresser and turned towards the bed, looking over to the lump of blankets that Yuri laid under. "Do not test me."

However, even with knowing that there now laid a very heavy threat on him, Yuri still refused to move from underneath the blanket. Otabek chuckled a little bit and shook his head as he started to make his way over to the bed. "Well, I guess that you leave me no choice, Yuri." He said, coming to a stop once he was in front of the bed. In one, big, swoop, he reached down and slid his arms underneath Yuri's body, the blanket still wrapped tightly around the boy as he lifted him up from the bed. Yuri screamed, and tried to reach out to grab onto Otabek, but due to the blanket being wrapped around his arms as well, he found the task hard to complete.

"Otabek, Otabek, put me down!" Yuri screamed out to the male as he kicked his legs around as best as he could. However, despite the fact that he was screaming, Otabek could hear the laughter in his voice, making him chuckle.

"If I put you down, are you going to get up and get around?" He asked him.

"Yes!" Yuri quickly called back.

"Alright, then I'll put you down." Otabek said as he laid the male back down on the bed. Yuri quickly unraveled himself from the blankets and glared over to Otabek playfully as he climbed off the bed.

"I hope you know that you're truly evil." He said to him.

Otabek laughed and nodded his head as he extended his arm out and ruffled Yuri's hair. "Oh, trust me, love. I'm aware." He teased. "Now go get dressed."

Yuri crossed his arms and shook his head before going over to the dresser and grabbing his outfit off of it. He stuck his tongue out at Otabek before running out of the room as quickly as he could. Otabek couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"Man, that kid drives me crazy." He said to himself softly, a huge smile on his face. He grabbed his clothes from the top of the dresser as well before chasing after the male quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri ran the comb through his blonde hair as he stood there, making sure to brush everything out so there wasn't any tangles or anything in it. Once he had finished and declared that all of the knots were out, he set the brush down on the counter, away where it needed to be, and walked out of the bathroom, now ready to face the day.

Otabek, who had been sitting on the couch waiting for the omega, looked up when he heard him enter and chuckled a little bit. "Damn, it's about time. You take forever." He teased him playfully, getting an eye roll back from the male as response.

"Oh, please, it wasn't like you had anything better to do."

"Maybe not, but you don't know that." Otabek laughed as he stood up. "Now come on." He walked towards the door, walking out it. Yuri followed along behind him.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could finally go out and start doing the shopping for you and everything. You really need the clothes, unless you're OK with walking around naked? Because I am very OK with that myself." Otabek winked at him.

Turning red quickly, Yuri shook his head. "Yeah, no, I'm definitely not doing that, pervert."

Otabek held his hands up in defense, but the huge grin that was spread across his face never went away. "Hey, it was just a suggestion. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices and if that's one that you have to make, well, then we just may have to do it."

"You keep thinking that." Yuri said, forcing the blush away. He followed Otabek over to the door and out it. The two were about to head over to Otabeks motorcycle when Yuri stopped. "Wait. If we end up getting too much stuff, how are we supposed to take it home on that?" He asked him.

Otabek cursed a little bit as he released that and nodded his head. "Fuck, you're right. Alright, come on, then." He said, turning on his heel and walking towards the garage. He walked up to the doors and pressed the button to open them, stepping back as he did so. The doors opened up, revealing Marussia B1 parked inside. Yuri stared, his eyes pretty much locked on it.

"How... how much does this fucking thing cost?" he said, looking up at Otabek.

Otabek shrugged his car as he walked towards the drivers side. "Only about $130,000 or so." He opened the door and climbed into the car.

"Only?!" Yuri shouted, walking over to the passenger side. After having just been homeless and on the streets a day ago, to be riding in something in this... well, it was sure as hell more than an only. Who in the hell would even think about paying that much money for a car?! Yuri slowly opened the door and climbed inside, making sure he barely touched any part of the car.

Otabek rose an eyebrow as he watched the male climb in. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not scratching this. I don't want to be sued for things I don't have." Yuri said. "And one mark would be bad enough to put me out."

"The only one that could sue you would be me and I wouldn't sue you ever and especially stupid things like that. We have other cars, anyways. There's too many of us that live here to just have this one single car." Otabek chuckled. "So relax, you're good." He started the car up before pulling off. Luckily, his driving in this wasn't nearly as scary as it was on the motorbike.

"So, where are we going to go shopping at?"

"The mall being it has the most selection for clothes and everything."

Yuri nodded and looked out the window. He watched the buildings and everything else that they passed by when they ended up arriving at the mall. Yuri climbed out of the car when they were parked and walked around to Otabeks side. He waited for the male to get out and followed him into the building when he did. He looked at all of the restaurants that they had in there and his eyes soon found the big map that they had that told where all of the stores were placed. Yuri walked in front of it and stood there, just staring at it. Otabek rose an eyebrow a little bit at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a store to go to and where it's at. I've never been here before, so I don't know where to start." Yuri explained to him.

Otabek nodded a little bit. "Alright, but how is that going to work if you've never been here? You most likely don't know what store sells what."

Yuri stopped looking and turned to him. "Damn it. Alright, then I guess we'll just walk around and find everything."

"Good choice." Otabek agreed. "Just walk in any direction you want. I know this place like the back of my hand, so you don't have to worry about getting lost or anything."

"OK." Yuri said. He turned around and looked around the place before starting to walk along. He chewed on his bottom lip as he walked past the stores, looking into each of them as he passed by. He ended up coming across a store called Journeys and walked inside of it, looking around. His eyes landed on one of the backpacks they had in there. It was a cat backpack with cats printed all over it. He couldn't even move from his spot, he was in love.

Muddled, Otabek looked back and forth between the two. "What? Do you want it?" He asked.

Yuri took a brief look back at Otabek before turning back to the backpack. "I love cats." Was all he said back to him.

Otabek snickered. "I'm taking that as a yes. Anything else that you see here that you like?"

Yuri forced himself to look away from the backpack and looked over to the shoes that they had stacked up. He searched through them before coming across a pair that he liked. "These are nice." He said.

"We'll get those, then." Otabek said, taking the pair of shoes from Yuri and walking up to the counter. He began to talk to the person working behind the counter, pointing up to the backpack that Yuri wanted. Yuri watched as the person grabbed it and Otabek got out his wallet from his pocket. He paid for the backpack before handing it over to Yuri, grinning as he put the shoes into the the backpack. "There you go."

Yuri smiled as he took them. "Thank you so much, Otabek... I love it so much."

"I hope so. You did just finish drooling over it." Otabek laughed. Yuri cracked a small laugh himself and nodded his head. "Anyways, lets continue on with this. We still need to get you some clothes. So lead the way."

"OK." Yuri nodded as he put the backpack over his back and walked out of the store, Otabek following along behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of weeks had went by since Yuri had moved in with Otabek and as the time went on, Yuri found himself getting more and more attached to the alpha. He wasn't sure if it was because he knew that Otabek was his mate or if it was the male himself, but either way, he was at the point where he did not want to be away from the male. His heat had ended, so he knew that whatever it was that he was feeling was all him. He hadn't told Otabek anything about how he had been feeling being he didn't want to lead the male on or anything just to hurt him.

Sighing softly to himself, Yuri rolled over in his bed and looked at the wall that was not too far away from him. He was just about to close his eyes and start to relax when the sound of knocking was heard on his door. Letting out a loud and long groan, Yuri rolled over onto his back and was just about to say come in when the door was swung open and something pounced on him, earning a loud, high pitched scream from him.

"GET OFF ME!" He immediately yelled and started to thrash around.

"Yuuuurrrrriiiiiii!" An all too familiar cheery voice said happily, hugging the small blonde tightly.

"V...Viktor?! What the hell!?" Yuri said, trying even harder to push the male off of him once he realized who it was. Now he wished that it had been a serial killer, that would have been much easier to deal with.

"We were finally able to come out and see you! Isn't that amazing!" Viktor cheered as he kept a tight grip on Yuri.

Yuuri came running into the room, panting and completely out of breath. "Viktor! Otabek told you that Yuri was trying to rest!" He scolded as he walked over to the bed and reached out to grab Viktor.

Viktor whined as he looked up at his mate. "But we haven't seen him in forever! How could I not want to run up here and see him!" He said as he was dragged off of Yuri by Yuuri.

Yuri huffed and sat up in bed. "I knew that you guys wanted to come over here, but for some reason I didn't think that it would be this soon." He mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at them.

Viktor stood up straight beside Yuuri and looked down at him. Yuri was the one that started to speak. "I know, but we were able to get a plane ticket for a pretty good deal, so we quickly bought it and flew out here so we could see you."

"And your new man~" Viktor added with a wink, followed by a slap on his head from Yuuri. "Owwwwww!"

"Leave Yuri alone and stop putting the spot light on him like that!" Yuuri said to Viktor before turning to face Yuri. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, whatever." Yuri said as he climbed out of the bed. There was no use in staying in it being he wasn't going to be getting any type of sleep now.

"We are very happy to see you, though. After everything that you told us on the video chat that night, we really pushed harder to be able to fly out here and be able to help you." Yuuri explained. "I think that we certainly have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe we could all head out to lunch and talk? You, me, Viktor, and Otabek?"

Yuri scrunched his nose up a little bit. "Why would I want to spend my afternoon with Viktor?" He said.

Yuuri rolled his eyes a little bit when he heard that. "Oh, come on. You know that he's a good friend of yours and you care about him." He said to him.

"I don't ever recall saying that." Yuri said, shaking his head.

"Aw, come on, Yuri. Pleasssssssseeeeeeeeee." Viktor dragged on and on. At first, Yuri was just going to simply ignore him and not respond. However, as the sound of Viktor saying 'please' repeatedly dragged on, he found himself no being able to take much more of it.

"Fine! I'll go out to lunch with the three of you! Just please, for the love of god, shut the fuck up!" Yuri.

Viktor instantly stopped and grinned big, nodding his head fast. "Great! We're going to go unpack everything in the room that we're staying in and then we should be able to get going." He said, grabbing onto Yuuri's arm and dragging him out the door. Yuuri waved goodbye to Yuri and the two of them disappeared down the hallway. Yuri watched as they left before shaking his head a little bit and going off to find Otabek, which thankfully wasn't too hard being the male was just sitting in the living room.

"Why did you let those two knuckleheads in?" Yuri asked him as he walked over to where he was sitting and sat down in the free space beside him.

Otabek chuckled a little bit as he looked over to Yuri. Of course, he made sure to pause his show before he started speaking. The last thing that he wanted was to miss anything important on it that happened during it. "Some how I thought that I would be hearing a bunch of thank yous or something." He said jokingly.

Yuri tipped his head back against the couch. "Now why would I thank you for letting devil one and devil two in?" He said.

"Hey, in my defense, I told them you were sleeping and I didn't tell them where you were. Viktor was able to smell you out, though." Otabek said, holding his hands up in surrender mode.

"Ugggggggh." Yuri rolled over so he was facing Otabek and buried his face into his shoulder. "Well, now we get to go out for lunch with them."

"Whaaaat? But I'm in the middle of a TV show!" Otabek said, pointing both his hands at the TV.

"Well, looks like you should have thought about that before you let them in, hm?" Yuri said, peaking out and up at him, a smirk on his face. Otabek groaned and sunk down into the seat.

"I'm already regretting this." He said.

Yuri reached his arm behind him and rubbed his back gently. "Don't worry. You won't get used to it." He said to him, getting another groan from Otabek in the process.


	13. Chapter 13

Yuuri stared out the window as they Otabek sat in the driver seat, driving him, Yuuri, and Viktor to the shop so they could have lunch and eat. Viktor and Yuuri were sitting in the back, chatting away about their flight there and everything, though Yuri wasn't really paying much attention to them. He watched all of the buildings that they passed by as they drove along, letting his focus go on that rather than the two chatterboxes in the backseat.

Luckily, it wasn't much longer until they arrived at the cafe and Yuri was able to get out of the car. He wasn't sure he could handle being trapped in such a small space with them for much longer. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around as Otabek walked around the car and up to his side.

"Well, lets head inside." Otabek said, his hand sliding down to Yuri's and curling around it gently. Yuri quickly looked off and away, trying his best to hide the bright red that was spreading across his cheeks.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Yuuri and Viktor, who either grinned teasingly or smiled softly. It was pretty obvious who did what.

Yuri glanced back at the both of them and glared darkly before looking back ahead again and walking with Otabek into the cafe. He still wasn't completely used to Otabek acting sweet with him and everything. He liked it a lot, it was just all new to him. At this point, he wasn't even used to people being nice to him after his mom kicked him out.

Walking inside the cafe, he looked around the place a little bit and saw that the place was half full, but the people who were in there were more just scattered throughout it. Yuri held onto Otabek's hand as he followed him over to an empty table.

"Slide in." Otabek said to him, letting go of Yuri's hand so he could slide in by the window. Yuri did as told and Otabek sat down on the outside, Viktor doing the same with Yuuri.

"Have either of you been here before?" Yuuri asked as he looked between Otabek and Yuri.

"I've been here a couple times. They make really good subs, so I highly recommend ordering one. And no need to worry about the price, I got it." Otabek answered.

Yuuri nodded his head a little bit and smiled. "Ah. Well, I might just have to try that out." He said before grabbing the menu and passing it out to each of them. Yuri took his and opened it, looking down and through it a little bit. He wasn't sure on what he was going to order yet, a lot of the food there did look pretty good and the longer he took, the longer he could put off having to socialize. That's what he was hoping for, anyways.

Unfortunately for him, though, he thought wrong, and a moment later Viktor was opening his mouth, bombarding him with questions. Most of the questions were about his mom, how long he had been kicked out, how Otabek was treating him, and etc. Knowing that if he didn't answer them now that he was going to be pestered with them until he did, Yuri answered them.

"I can't believe that your mom would do that to you, though... that's just so wrong, how can a parent just disown their kid like that?" Yuuri said with a small frown on his face as he shook his head.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yuri mumbled, flipping through the menu until he found what he wanted. When he did, he laid the menu down, leaving it on the page that it was on, and looked out the window. "But that's her problem. Screw her, I don't need her." He said.

Yuuri kept the frown on his face, but nodded his head. "I'm glad that you're staying so strong through this all. That's truly amazing."

"So about the whole mate thing." Viktor said, completely changing the topic as he spoke up. With everything he could, Yuri held back a groan. "Have you two expressed your undying love for each other yet?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little bit as he closed the menu and set it down on the table.

Otabek chuckled a little bit and shook his head as he listened to Viktor while Yuri glared at Viktor instead.

"Shut up, it's not even your business." Yuri snapped at him.

Viktor pouted a little bit. "But Yuri, it's my job to protect you. So it is my business. I'll have to question him and everything and now that I'm here I can actually do that." He said to him.

Yuri tipped his head back and rubbed his face before shaking his head. "You know what, do what you want. It's not like you'll listen to me anyways." He said.

A big grin spread on Viktor's face when he heard that. "Thank you! Otabek, lets go talk for a moment!" He said.

"Wait, you need to order your food, first!" Yuri said as Viktor got up. Viktor looked back at him and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"You know what I want, you got this." He said before before looking at Otabek. Otabek looked over to Yuri.

"Can you order for me? I want this." Otabek said, opening the menu up to the page with what he wanted on it and showing it to Yuri.

Yuri nodded his head a little bit. "Sure." He said.

"Excellent, thanks." Otabek smiled and stood up. He followed Viktor over to the exit so the two of them could talk outside. Yuri watched them as they headed out before turning and looking ahead to Yuuri. Even Yuuri watched them until they were out before putting his attention on Yuri.

"I was hoping we could talk alone, I want to tell you something." Yuuri said to him.

Yuri rose an eyebrow, not having even close to a clue about what Yuuri could possibly want to tell him, but nodded his head a little bit anyways. "Alright, then. What is it?" He asked.

Yuuri smiled softly at him. "I'm pregnant." He announced softly to him.

Yuri's eyes widened at this, not expecting that at all. "You... You're what?" He said, almost thinking that he hadn't heard him right.

"I'm pregnant." Yuuri repeated.

"Damn... Does Viktor know about this...?" Yuri asked him.

Yuuri shook his head. "No, not yet. I'm not sure how I wanna announce it to him. I want to make it special being it's our first child together and everything." He explained to Yuri.

"Yeah." Yuri nodded a little bit. "What made you decide to tell me first, though?" He asked.

"I was really excited and wanted to tell someone, but not Viktor. I didn't want to tell my family or Yuuko because I know one of them would end up babbling to Viktor, especially Yuuko. Then when Viktor and I decided to come out here, I knew that you wouldn't tell or anything, so I told you." Yuuri explicated.

"I see." Yuri nodded. "Does it feel good to finally say it?"

"It does." Yuuri laughed a little bit and nodded. "Would you like to help me come up with a way to reveal it, though?" He asked.

"Why would I have any ideas on how to do that?" Yuri asked him, noticing that the waiter was starting to finally make his way over to them. He grabbed Otabeks menu so he would be ready.

Yuuri shrugged. "I thought maybe you would like to help me look some things up. Do you plan on having some kids of your own some day?" He asked.

Yuri nodded his head. "I do."

"Then maybe looking into this might get you excited for it and everything." Yuuri suggested. Yuri didn't say anything back on that, looking up at the waiter as they stopped in front of the table. The two of them both gave the orders for everyone, the waiter jotting it all down before turning and heading off to get their order started.

"So... is it Otabek that you want kids with?" Yuuri asked him.

Yuri was about to deny it before stopping for a moment. "I... I don't know." He admitted. "I mean, we've only known each other for a couple of months. It's way too early to be jumping on having kids, let alone even being together."

"Yeah, I know. When you find your mate, though... you'll still know. It doesn't have anything to do with knowing each other. Do you have that feeling with Otabek?" Yuuri asked.

At first, Yuri didn't want to answer him. However, he knew that there was no hiding it, especially with Viktor and Otabek having their own conversation. So, sighing a little bit, Yuri nodded his head. "Fine, fine. Me and Otabek were talking after the video chat the other day and we were talking about being mates. We are." He admitted.

Yuuri smiled big. "I'm really glad to hear that. Finding the one that you're meant to be with is a beautiful moment in your life." He said softly. "And soon enough, when you two decide to become official, you'll be amazed by it all."

Yuri rolled his eyes at Yuuri's gushing. "Yeah, you're definitely pregnant alright. Your emotions are already getting to you."

"Oh, shush. When you go through it, you'll see exactly what I'm talking about." Yuuri told him.

Yuri shook his head. "God, I hope not."


	14. Chapter 14

The four males ended up spending most of their day out and hanging around. Ever since Yuuri had told Yuri that he was expecting, he seemed to have been in a better, more chirpier mood. At the time that he had been told that Yuuri was pregnant, he hadn't really cared too much. However, as the day went on Yuri found himself getting more and more jealous. The thought of a baby made him really want one. It had nothing to do with wanting one with Otabek, though that's who he would want one with, and more just the whole idea of having a baby.

He wanted to give life to someone. He wanted to raise them up and to have a great life, one not like he had been given. Still, though, he knew that he was in know position to be trying to bring someone else into this world. He couldn't even take care of his own self without help.

He sighed softly as they got back to the mansion and he got out of the car. Looking over to Yuuri, he watched as the male, too, climbed out of the car and caught the blond staring at him.

"Are you alright, Yuri?" Yuuri asked him, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh... yeah. I'm fine." Yuri replied and shook his head a little bit. He turned on his heel and headed inside, not wanting to blow Yuuri's surprise and not wanting to talk about it with Otabek. Well, that was a lie. He wanted to talk about it to Otabek, but he felt like there was no way to talk about it without revealing that Yuuri was expecting and he was not about to do that.

Heading upstairs, he walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He was just about to flop back onto his bed when a knock on the door caught his attention, making him groan and look towards the door. "What?" He called out.

"Can I come in?" The deep voice answered back. He instantly recognized it as Otabek and there was no way in hell that he was just about to reject the man from coming into the room that he owned.

"Yeah, come in." Yuri said back to him. The door opened and in walked Otabek, looking down at his omega. He shut the door behind him and turned so he was facing Yuri.

"Hey." He greeted to him.

"Do you need something?" Yuri asked him.

Otabek shook his head and walked over to him. Sitting down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around Yuri and fell back against the bed with him. "I feel like we haven't really gotten a chance to be just with the two of us lately and I want to spend time with you. I'm always working and everything and I want our relationship to grow. I want to spend time with you." As he spoke his word softly, Otabek curled his arms around Yuri's waist and buried his face deep into his neck.

Yuri couldn't help the small shiver that ran down his spine as he felt Otabek's breath tickling against his neck. He giggled slightly and had to fight with all his power not to jerk or move.

Even so, Otabek still felt the small reflex and a sly smirk slid onto his face. He leaned down so his lips were pressed against Yuri's neck and lightly started to place tiny kisses alongside if in different places.

A little moan left Yuri's lips and his cheeks darkened to a red. "Wh-What are y-y-you d-doing?" He managed to get out as he laid there.

Momentarily, Otabek stopped what he was doing, but only to get up and hover over the top of him. "I... Yuri, I fucking want you... I know that we haven't been together, together long, but please... let me mate and claim you and I fucking swear that it will cha-" To his surprise, Otabek was not able to finish his small speech before a pair of lips crashed against him, kissing him hard and passionately. The tongue was simple romantic, no tongues or anything. Only love.

Yuri pulled back after a moment and looked up at Otabek. "I want you, too, Otabek... Please, mate me..." He whispered to him as he stared him in the eye.

Slowly, a smile creeped onto Otabeks face and he nodded his head while staring into Otabek's eyes. "As you wish..." He breathed out to him before leaning back down and catching his lips into a kiss. This kiss, though, was full of tongue and hardcore making out. Be it as it may, though, it was perfect to Yuri and everything that he was craving. Being able to feel the alpha's hands on his body, touching him, rubbing him, claiming him... it excited him to no end. This man... this strong, perfectly put together man wanted him just how he wanted him. He cared about him how much he cared for him. It was something that he wasn't used to, that was for sure... but he knew that he could get used to it. He wanted to be happy with Otabek so badly. He knew that some people wouldn't approve of them moving so fast after only a couples months, but what they thought wasn't important. They weren't him. They didn't get a say in any of this. He was going to do what he wanted. If worse came to worse and it didn't work, of course that would be bad, but he rather be upset at trying than to have just not done anything and run the risk of risking the chance at something beautiful.

Countless moans left filled the room, not only from Yuri, but Otabek, too. Both of them found themselves filled with pleasure as they continued on, Yuri's arms wrapped around Otabek's neck. He chewed on his bottom lip and tipped his head back as Otabek made his way down his neck, nipping and kissing along the way. "God, Yuri... you're so fucking perfect." Otabek growled against his skin as his hand slid up being Yuri and grasped his butt tightly. "Perfectly round ass... Perfectly body... perfect voice... fuck..." He groaned out and sat up. He stripped himself off his shirt making Yuri look up at him and reach his hand up to touch his chest.

"You're just as perfect..." Yuri said softly as he watched him. Otabek chuckled slightly at that comment.

"You think so?" He replied back, removing the rest of the clothes that he had on before helping Yuri remove his clothes.

"I know so... It's cheesy, but sometimes cheesy things are the truth." Yuri said.

"I don't see anything wrong with cheesy." Otabek hummed as he leaned back down to Yuri's chest and started to place kisses along in it.

"Mm... neither do I..." Yuri moaned softly as he let his eyes slide close. This night had definitely turned out beautiful.


	15. Chapter 15

When Yuri woke up the next morning, he was still naked and pressed up against Otabek, who was also naked. He looked up at him and smiled a little bit before laying his head back down onto his chest. He could certainly get used to this, that was for sure. Smiling softly, he let out a small sigh and closed his eyes again, not wanting to get up and deal with the world just yet. However, he knew that if he was to just wait until he was ready to get up, then he would never get up.

Groaning softly, he tried to get up and out of the bed as slow as he could, however, he soon found himself grabbed and pressed flat against Otabeks chest again, making him gasp. Quickly, he looked up to see Otabek awake and looking at him, snickering a little bit. "Good morning, sleep beauty." He purred to him.

Yuri's face flushed darkly. "M-Morning." He said, not realizing that Otabek had been awake. "How long have you been up?" He asked him.

Otabek shrugged his shoulders a little bit. "I'm not sure. I know not long, maybe about five or so minutes." He answered him. Yuri nodded his head a little bit.

"I see. Well, don't you think that we should probably get up and everything? Or would you rather just lay here all day and ignore everyone? Including the two guests we have over right now? Especially the white haired one." Yuri said, trying his best not to laugh as he spoke.

Otabek let out his own laughed at that. "You mean your friend?" He said, shaking his head at his mate a little bit.

"Shhhhh. Don't say that word when talking about him. That doesn't fit him." Yuri said.

"Aw, come on. You and him are such good friends and you know that he would do anything for you." Otabek said as he played with Yuri's hair and pressed it back. He smiled slightly at the male. "And you would help him out."

Yuri grunted. "I don't know what you're talking about." He denied, though he knew as well that it was true. Him and Viktor had known each other for reals, they were pretty much brothers.

Otabek was just about to respond back when a loud scream was heard, scaring the both of them and making them both dart up as fast as they could. Otabek ran to the door, Yuri following right behind them. The two of them ran out of the room and to where the sound of the scream came from, which was in the kitchen. When they got there, they found Viktor and Yuuri standing in the kitchen, hugging each other as tightly as they could.

"What the hell?" Yuri said, not pleased with the fact that he was brought out of bed with a heart attack.

"Yuuri's pregnant!" Viktor shouted with excitement as he released his hold on his mate and spun around to face them.

"Oh?" Yuri said, surprised that Yuuri had already announce it to him, considering their conversation from yesterday. "How did he do it?" He asked him, curious about how he finally announced the big news. Viktor grabbed the plate that was on the table and held it up. In the middle of it, craved into the plate were two words that said 'we're pregnant.'

"Wow. Creative." Yuri said, nodding his head a little bit. He turned his attention over to Yuuri.

"Sorry. I found it yesterday and I didn't really get a chance to tell you about it." Yuuri said to him softly as he looked back at him.

"Don't apologize, it's your pregnancy. I don't care." Yuri said as he shook his head a little bit.

"Wait, he already knew about this?" Viktor said, looking between Yuri and Yuuri as he set the plate down onto the table again.

Yuuri looked up at him and nodded his head a little bit. "Uh... yeah. I told him yesterday when you guys went outside at the cafe and had your conversation." He explained to him. When Yuri heard that, he suddenly remembered that he was never told what they were talking about. He looked back at Otabek and then at Viktor.

"What did you two talk about?" He asked. Now that it was brought back up, he found himself curious and wanting to know more about it. It was about him, so he had the right to know anyways.

"Nothing major. Just him telling me now to hurt you and all of the other fatherly things." Otabek explained to him. "Like I said this morning, he would do anything to you and he wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to hurt you or anything. I told him that if I ever messed up somehow and hurt you, that he had my permission to beat the fuck out of me."

Yuri tipped his head back and shook his head as he looked at Viktor. "Really?" He said. Viktor nodded his head and walked over, hugging Yuri.

"After everything you've been through, I won't let you go through anything else without that person paying for hurting you. If I had it my way, I would make your mom pay for what she did to you." Viktor said to him in complete seriousness as he hugging the small blond tight and close.

Yuri wasn't going to lie, he was surprised by Viktor's words. However, they made him feel good and for a moment he hugged Viktor back. It felt nice having the father figure in his life and to know that Viktor would have his back like that... it made him feel good inside. "Thank you, Viktor..." Yuri mumbled against his chest. Viktor smiled softly as he heard the thank you and tightened his hold on him.

"You don't have to thank me, Yuri. I care about you and it's what I do." He said.

Otabek watched the two and couldn't help but to feel a little bit of jealousy run through him, though he didn't act on it. Viktor was with Yuuri expecting a baby and he knew that Yuri would never do anything like that. Plus, they were really good friends and to really freak out would just be stupid.

Yuri pulled back away from Viktor and looked at him. "Damn it, Viktor. Making me do shit like that." He grunted and shook his head a little bit and walked back over to Otabek. Viktor laughed and turned to Yuuri.

"I can't wait! I'm going to be a father! Do you know what you're having yet?" He asked him. Yuuri shook his head.

"No, I'm not that far along yet. I'm only about 5 weeks along." Yuuri said to him, getting a nod.

"Well, nonetheless, I'm still excited and can't wait!" Viktor laughed and hugged his mate tightly. As he hugged his mate, Otabek looked down at Yuri and wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

"Hey... someday that will be us." He whispered into his ear as he leaned down. A small smile slid onto Yuri's face as he nodded his head a little bit.

"Yeah, it will be... and I can't wait." He said softly, looking up at Otabek. Otabek smiled down on him and gently placed a small kiss on Yuri's lips, getting it back in return.


	16. Chapter 16

At the moment, Yuri was less than happy. It had been weeks since Yuuri and Viktor had shown up to visit them and now he was starting to wonder if they were ever going to go back to Japan. Now that Yuuri had announced that he was pregnant, Viktor wanted them to stay so Yuri could be there for the birth of the baby.

Yuri, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

All he knew was that he wanted the piggy and white haired freak out of mansion and away from him so he could spend time with Otabek. Every since that night a couple weeks ago when they claimed each other, Yuri has found himself wanting to do nothing more than stay by Otabeks side and not leave him. He had been feeling more attached, he felt like he constantly needed sex, and it was just driving him insane. Otabek hadn't been complaining, though. Not one bit.

Groaning softly, Yuri stood up, deciding that he needed to get out of the mansion for a little bit and go for a walk. It didn't necessarily have to be a walk to a certain place, just a walk anywhere. Just a walk to get out of there for a little bit. So, getting up, he put his shoes onto his feet, grabbed a jacket to wrap around himself, and sneaked out of the house, making sure to be careful that no one heard him or anything. The last thing that he wanted was to get caught and then have one of them end up tagging along with him. Unless it was Otabek, of course.

Once he was outside and walking down the road, a small, peaceful sigh escaped his lips. Alone at last. Sliding his hand into his pocket, he realized that he didn't have his phone on him and let out a small string of curses.

"God dammit..." He mumbled to himself, shaking his head a little bit. Oh well, too late and too risky to turn back now. Continuing on with his walk, he looked around the neighborhood a little bit and enjoyed all of the other houses around. The house was out away from the city, so it was more just woods and fields, but that was fine with him. even better, actually. He was really alone now and could enjoy the sound of nature instead of the sound of people chatting away and all of the car horns.

Humming softly, he allowed his mind to venture off a little bit as he walked along and thought about how much everything had changed from just a couple months ago. He wasn't with his mom anymore. He wasn't living on the streets anymore. He had a home now. He had found his mate now. Viktor and Yuuri were over with them for a while. Yuuri was pregnant now. It was all changing so fast... It excited and scared him at the same time. Change can certainly be scary sometimes.

Continuing on with his walk, he could hear a car coming down the road, but didn't bother to pay much attention to it. It was a public road, after all, so it wasn't like it was a strange occasion. What did make it a strange occasion, however, was when the car started to slow as it approached him and eventually pulled up behind him. Yuri wasn't about to start acting scared, though, and came to a stop, turning so he could look into the driver window, that slowly rolled down. As he was able to start seeing the person behind the wheel, his eyes widened and he took a step back in horror.

"Mother?!"

-Back at the Mansion-

Otabek was not pleased one bit as he searched around the mansion in hopes of finding his mate, but came up empty handed. He had searched everyone. The pool, Yuri's bedroom, all of the bathrooms, all of the guest bedrooms, etc. The blond hair male was nowhere to be seen. Coming into the living room, Viktor was sitting on the couch, messing around on his phone.

"Viktor." He called out, crossing his arms over his chest a little bit as he stood there. Viktor glanced up from his phone and over to the alpha male.

"Yesssss?" He replied back to him, still typing away on his phone as he looked at Otabek.

"Have you seen Yuri anywhere? I haven't been able to find him and I've looked everywhere for him. It's not like him to just leave like this without saying something. He even left his phone here." Otabek explained, taking the cellphone out of his pocket and holding it up to show Viktor. A frown instantly came upon Viktors lips as he completely stopped messing around on his phone and stood up.

"No, I haven't seen him at all this morning. Do you have any cameras around here that we could look at?" He asked.

Otabek nodded his head. "I do, I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to go that far." He said, sighing and turning around. He made his way through the apartment, Viktor following along behind him. Stopping at a door that was closed and locked, Otabek fished out some keys from his pocket and used them to unlock the door. Walking inside the room, he went straight over to the chair that was in front of a bunch of screens, all of which showed different camera views of the house. He took a seat in the chair and started to mess around with the buttons that also took up a good portion of the room. There were so many buttons there that Viktor wasn't sure how Otabek could even remember what button did what.

Viktor stood behind Otabek, watching him as he messed around on the computers for a good couple of moments before one of the screens appeared to show Yuri getting his shoes and jacket on and walking out of the house. Unfortunately, the camera only caught so much, although, it did catch the direction that Yuri was heading and a car driving in the same direction not too long after.

"Weird... not a lot of cars travel this road." Otabek said as he paused the video on the car and stared at it.

Viktor looked down at him confused before back at the car again. "What do you mean? It's a public road?" He said, not sure why Otabek was so suspicious about a car being on the road.

"It is, but it's not. This road comes to a dead end and not a lot of people live the way the car was coming from. This road is more just meant for the people who live here, there's really no need for other cars to be on it. I don't recognize that car, but that doesn't mean anything." Otabek admitted. "The car could be a new person visiting someone down there, but I'm gonna keep this up just in case. This says that the footage of Yuri walking took place around 2 o'clock and it's almost 5. So he's been out for almost three hours. If I can't find him on my own, I'm tracking that car down. It's strange that the day he decides to go for a walk this new car shows up."

Viktor nodded his in agreement with Otabek. "Yeah. I'm going to help you search for him. I have to tell my little piggy first, though. Just in case Yuri shows back up to the house or something and so he doesn't think that we're missing, too."

Otabek turned around in his chest and stood up. "Good idea. There is just one thing I'm confused about, though. Why didn't he leave a note? He left on his own, from the looks of it. So why wouldn't he say that he was leaving or even take his cell phone with him?"

"That's a good question. From my guess and knowing him from so long and now knowing that his mom did to him, I'm guessing that he's still not used to having to tell people where he's going because he's not used to them caring. And if this is the first time he's left on his own since being here, the thought could have never crossed his mind." Viktor suggested. "Enough of worrying about that, though. I'm gonna go tell Yuuri and then we can go, alright?"

"Yeah." Otabek nodded and watched as Viktor walked out. Glancing back at the screen one more time, Otabek stared at it for a couple seconds or so before turning back around and heading out of the room, shutting and locking the door back up again.


	17. Chapter 17

When Yuri started to come around, his head was killing him, almost like something hard had been slammed against it or something which was weird... he didn't remember getting hit in the head or knocked out. The last thing he remembered was walking down the road when a car had pulled up beside him, stopping. The person in the car had been... had been... who in the hell had it been?

Letting out a long groan, Yuri slowly started to look around the apartment when he recognized it as his old apartment with his mom.

Instantly, his eyes widened. His mom! That's who it had been!

As soon as the memory of all that had happened started to come back to him, he wasted no time starting to pull and struggle in his binds. He needed to get out of there. Otabek didn't know where he was. Otabek was going to be worried about him. Otabek...

With all of these thoughts piling up in his head, he found himself trying harder and harder to try and get himself free. Unluckily for him, though, he didn't have much time to fight and struggle before his mother entered the room, her dark, alpha eyes settling onto him with a more than terrifying look. Yuri didn't make a sound as he stared at her, too scared to say anything or even make a move with her right there.

After everything that the woman had put him through, he was petrified of her. He knew that she wasn't afraid to hurt him or anything. Him, her own son. The one she had carried for nine months and birthed. She didn't give a rats ass about him. Her next words were proof enough.

"You know, you weren't supposed to make it." She said as she stared him directly in the eye. "You were supposed to get out onto the street and suffer. Maybe come back and beg me a little bit to let you back in, that you would be a better son and not the fucking disappointment that you turned out to be instead. However, I would have still said no being it was too late. You're an omega, and once you've established that you'll never be anything more. So I would force you back onto the street where you'll be forced to be alone... Winter is coming up, so I knew that it would be only a couple days before I got a call saying that they found you dead in a ditch or something. I'll play the depressed, sad mother who doesn't know how to go on without her son and collect my money on you. Then... everyone would forget that you even existed."

Listening to every word that Yuri's mother sad made him want to cry. It made him want to break down and just sob to know that his mother actually thought so low about him like that, to think that she wanted him dead. He knew that she didn't care for him after finding out his true identity, but to go as far as wanting him dead? To have a full plan sketched out on how he would die? He didn't know it was this bad. He didn't want to know that it was this bad.

"Wh-Why... Why would you..." He said slowly, fighting back the tears as much as he could. It wasn't easy. How could it be easy?

"Because you're a lowlife! You're only purpose is just to so serve and make babies for the higher up alphas!" She snapped at him. "But then... then you want and found your mate. I kept an eye on you, just to make sure everything was going according to the plan... You fucked it all up! You met and moved in with him! You were happy! And being happy just isn't apart of that plan for you." Snarling, she stepped closer to him.

Yuri desperately wanted to move back, but couldn't due to the chains.

"I was thinking about just killing you... ending your life right here, right now. It's not like everyone would care, anyways. Your little mate there wouldn't know where you are, I could act all innocent." She suggested. "You wouldn't be missed and being a pathetic omega like you are... well, I doubt that the police would even try hard to locate you." She chuckled.

The tears that Yuri had spent so hard to keep in started to roll down his cheeks as he body began to shake and he shook his head. He didn't want to die... He couldn't die... She couldn't kill him... His heart was racing and beating hard in his chest, he felt all sweaty. He had never been as scared as he was in this moment.

"However, though..." She started off. Yuri breathed hard, scared of what her reasoning was for not killing him. Not that he wasn't relieved. As long as he was alive, he had a chance to get out and get free from her. That was all he needed. "I'm not going to do that. Not when you're carrying my grandchildren that might have a potential hope at turning out as an alpha instead of a worthless omega." She said.

The tears didn't stop, but Yuri was lost. "What th-the hell a-are you e-e-even talking about!?" He shouted at her, trying his best to get his voice to stop shaking and actually sound coherent. "I'm... I'm not pregnant!" He said, though he knew that it was a stupid idea. If his mom was really letting him stay alive because she thought that he was carrying babies, then he should probably go along with it to expand his time. He knew how his mom worked now, though. He knew that she would find out the truth one way or another and he would much rather tell her and maybe lessen the chances of what she would do to him rather than lie and increase them.

All he got back as a reply, though, was a chuckle and a shake of the head. "You silly, stupid boy... can't even tell when your own body is carrying pups. Pathetic. Or perhaps you're purposely acting clueless? Maybe you think that by acting like you don't understand that it will keep your pups safe from me? If you're really thinking that, oh... do I have some bad news for you..." A grin revealing her teeth slid on her face and Yuri knew that there was nothing that he could say or do to get away from this psychotic woman. She already had a vision on everything and nothing that he did would change that.

-With Otabek-

As Otabek entered into his mansion with Viktor in front of him, he slammed the front door as loud and hard as he could. He was beyond pissed. His mate was missing. He was nowhere on the road and even his scent seemed to fade at a certain point down the road. Now the only thing he had to go off of was the car in the video that he had saved.

He quickly went to the computer room and into it, bringing everything back up and pausing it on the cat. He zoomed in close on the cat, but the closer he got, the more blurry it got. That wasn't going to stop him, though. And it sure as hell wasn't going to slow him down. He was going to find Yuri and bring him back home no matter what. He didn't believe that Yuri willingly ran off and was more believing the idea that someone had kidnap him. Whoever had him wasn't going to make it away alive. That was a fact.

While working along on identifying the car, he heard the door behind him open and the footsteps of someone coming in.

"Are you hungry, Otabek?" The soft sound of Yuuri's voice asked as he stood in the doorway, staring at where Otabek was sitting at it. Otabek shook his head.

"No." He said. It was a lie, he hadn't eaten in hours, even before he knew that Yuri was gone. He had things to worry about, though, and how he was he supposed to eat when he didn't know the situation that Yuri was in? What if he wasn't being allowed to eat?

A soft sigh came from where Yuuri was standing and he could hear the pregnant omega walk up beside him and look down at him. "I know you're not telling the truth. You're hungry, I know it. Please eat and don't starve yourself. What are you gonna do when you find Yuri and he needs your help? How will you have strength to help him?" He asked him.

Otabek wanted to argue against that, but knew that he couldn't. He did need to be ready for anything that went down with Yuri. He nodded his head a little bit. "Fine..."

Yuuri smiled softly. "Thank you. I'll go get your plate. You can work and eat, if you would like." He said before turning and walking out. Otabek watched as he left before turning back ahead to the screen and staring at the car. He knew in his heart that that car had everything to do with his missing mate and he swore on his life that he was going to track it down.


	18. Chapter 18

Yuri was relieved when his mother had finally untied him, but not before locking him in his old bedroom, which had everything pretty much completely removed from it. The only thing that remained in there was the bed, the dresser, a couple of clothes in the dresser, and a mirror. Everything else in the room was gone. The only reason that his mother had even bothered to untie him and leave him in the room was because being he was an omega she didn't believe that he was even capable of getting free on his own.

He didn't like the reason, but it gave him time to come up with something to get free. He sat on the bed in the room and looked around a little bit. He didn't know how he was going to get free, but that wasn't going to stop him. Standing up, he walked around the room, searching through it, not that there was a lot of things to search through.

His eyes kept going back to the mirror, though. What if he was to break it? Could he use the broken glass? Staring at the door for a moment, he decided that it was at least worth a try. So, picking the mirror up and stepping back, he chucked it at the wall and instantly brought his arms up to try and shield himself as much as he could as it shattered onto the floor.

He made his way over to it and picked up the biggest piece that he could find, but would still fit into the slot. He walked over and put it in, trying to turn it and unlock the door. It didn't work well, the glass didn't seem to fit well in or anything. Groaning, he threw it down onto the ground. "I guess that I'll just have to fucking body slam it, then." He mumbled to himself and backed up to the wall across from the door. He took in a deep breath and let it out before charging at the door, slamming into it as hard as he could. He knew that the people who lived around them could probably hear all of the commotion, but he didn't care. In fact, that would be great if they did.

He felt pain spread up his arm as he slammed into it, but that his mind was quickly taken away from it as he fell flat onto the door as it came crashing down. For a few moments or so, he didn't make any movements as he laid there, too stunned. However, once he realized that the door had actually fallen and that part of the plan had worked, he pushed himself up and quickly went to the cellphone that he had seen laying on the table by the couch when he had been tied up.

He grabbed it and dialed Otabek's number while quickly hurrying to the door. It rang a couple times before his mates voice came through the voice.

"Hello?" Yuri could hear how rough and unpleased Otabek's voice sound. He began to talk to him while hurrying out of the apartment and to the elevator.

"Otabek!" He said, thrilled to be hearing his voice.

There wasn't a reply back for a minute and Yuri started to worry that Otabek had either hung up on him or that he had lost the call. A couple seconds late, though, Otabek began to start talking.

"Yuri?! Yuri, where are you!? Why did you leave without your phone?! Who took you?! I'm going to come get you!" The questions all started to come at once and Yuri didn't know which one he should answer first as he got on the elevator and pressed the button to take him to the ground floor.

"I'm at my old place. My mom took me when I went for a walk and she won't let me go. She wants to kill me." Yuri told him as he hugged himself and waited for the elevator to reach its floor. He left out the whole part about her accusing him of being pregnant, but he would tell him that later.

"What the address? I don't know where you used to live." Otabek replied back to him. Yuri was just about to reply back to him with the address when the elevator doors opened, revealing his mother standing there. As soon as her eyes landed on him, her eyes flared red.

"You little fucking piece of shit!" She snarled at him, grabbed the phone from him and breaking it right in half with her alpha strength and getting into the elevator with him. Yuri instantly backed into the corner, too scared to move or do anything, just like he had been when he first got there. He was going to get it now. That much was obvious. He was truly scared for his life at this point. What if she actually decided to just kill him?

When the elevator got back to the floor the apartment was on, she angrily grabbed onto his arm and yanked him out of it, dragging him back to the apartment and inside. She shut the door behind her and locked it before turning around and seeing the broken door lying on the ground. Throwing her bags onto the floor, she turned to him, eyes still red. "I'm going to kill you." She told him as she slowly walked towards him. "I swear to fucking god... I'm going to kill you and that pathetic mate of yours. Maybe I should wait until he gets here and kill you in front of him? Destroying him. It would be hilarious." She said.

With every step that she took towards him, he backed away until his back was against the wall and he was unable to move anymore. He was breathing heavily as he stared at her. Shaking in fear, he watched as she grabbed a lamp that wasn't too big, but big enough to do some damage and brought it up over the top of his head.

That was the last thing that he saw before he was smashed in the head and knocked unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

Otabek felt like he was going to have a heart attack when the call that he was having with Yuri had abruptly came to an end. He knew right then and there that his mate was in trouble and he could feel the anger building up inside him. It wasn't just anger, though. There was fear, too. Fear that he wouldn't get to see his mate again. Fear that his mate might be killed before he got there. Fear that his mate could be too badly beaten.

Quickly, he spun his chair around and got up. "Viktor!" He shouted as he ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. It didn't take long for Viktor to appear, looking at the black haired male with confusion.

"What is it? Did you find him?" He asked, his eyes showing some hope in them as he watched him.

"I did and didn't. I got a call from him, but he's in trouble. He's at his old place, but I don't know where that is and it will take too long to look it up. You've known him for years, you're going to lead the way." Otabek announced to him instead of ask, although it wasn't like Viktor really cared. Nodding his head fast, Viktor followed Otabek out of the mansion and to the car. Luckily, Yuuri had ran into town to pick up a couple things, so he would just text him on the drive over to Yuri's place.

He got into the passenger seat, Otabek hoping into the driver seat. It didn't take long for them to take long, driving along down the road as fast he could. Viktor sent the quick text to Yuuri.

 _To: My Little Piglet 3_

 _Message: We got a call from Yuri and now we're on our way to get him. He's at his old place, but the line suddenly was cut off while Otabek was talking to him. Don't know what happened, but will find out. Stay safe, my love 3_

Viktor quick send on the message and was planning to put his phone back into his pocket, but just as he did so, Yuuri texted him back. The message was simple and what he had expected it to be, telling him to be careful and that he wished them the best of luck. He didn't have time to reply back as they approached the first turn that they would need to do and he put his phone back into his pocket.

By good fortune, it didn't take too long to get to Yuri's old apartment and before they knew it, they were pulling in. In the parking lot was the car that they had seen on the camera and they knew instantly that they had their suspect.

Otabek barely had time to park and shut the car off before he flew out of it and into the building. Once he was in the building, he could smell his mate strongly and didn't bother to take the elevator. Being he was so close to him, he could follow the scent right to his exact location on his own. He arrived outside of the door and didn't even think twice about kicking it down.

The scene inside was nothing short of what he had been expecting, but that didn't make it any better.

Just a little inside, laying by the wall, was his small, blond mate laying unconscious, his normally pale skin covered with bruises and smeared with blood. He could even saw blood droplets on the floor. Standing above his mate was who he was assuming was his mother, holding a broken lamp that was covered in blood in her hand. When she heard the door be forced down, she looked over and a sly smirk instantly brightened her face.

She stepped away from Yuri and set the lamp down. "Ah, so I finally get to meet you in person..." She said, chuckling as she spoke.

Quickly, Viktor arrived into the room and looked around before his eyes landed on Yuri. Deciding to leave the mother to Otabek, he rushed over to Yuri's side to try and help him with the wounds and maybe even wake him up while he could.

"You're a sick bitch." Otabek snarled, never having been so pissed in his life. Just knowing that this... this monster that was standing in front of him had even had thoughts about harming his mate fueled him with enough anger to take down the whole city. He was trying his best to repress it, though.

"Now, now, those are not nice words for your mother-in-law, you know." She purred.

"I hope that you're prepared to be skinned alive. Actually, I hope you're not. I hope that as I do, you feel every fucking thing. I will make you pay for this." He said, his own red eyes staring into hers.

"Well... I think we'll see if you're really capable of holding up to that." She said before lunging at him. Though he didn't see it coming, his reflexes immediately kicked in and he dodged her, spinning out of the way and grabbing onto her hair and slamming her into the wall. While it did hurt her, being she was an alpha herself, she was able to bounce back fast and spun around. Extracting her claws out, she reached out with her hand and dragged them down his cheek, earning a hiss from him.

He jumped back from her and jumped over to the back of the couch, looking around for an object to beat her with, just as she had done to Yuri. The only difference, though, was he was going to make the object would be bigger. While he was trying to find something, though, she took it as the chance to charge at him, grabbing him by the waist and slamming him into the wall behind him and causing a big indent on it.

He groaned slightly, feeling as though his back had been broken, but still refusing to back down. Not until the bitch was dead.

Meanwhile, as the two of them fought, Viktor was struggling to put pressure against all of the wounds that covered Yuuri. The biggest cut, and the one that worried him the most, was the slash on his head that was bleeding profusely. It looked bad and like it was going to need quite a big of stitches.

"Fucking hell, Yuri..." Viktor said softly as he took the jacket that he was wearing off and tied the sleeve around his head, pulling it as tightly as he could. It was one of his favorite jackets, but he knew that that didn't mean anything right now. He had already called the cops, but at severity of the whole situation, Viktor wasn't sure how this was going to end. Yuri's head wouldn't stop bleeding along with his other injuries and his mom and Otabek were about to kill each other. At the rate everything was going, one of them wasn't going to be walking out of this apartment, and he knew who he wanted it to be.

Deciding to look over to see how the fight was going, Viktor looked over and saw that Otabek had finally managed to pin Yuri's mom done onto the ground and was holding a knife to her neck, making his eyes widen.

Did he want her dead? Yes.

But did he want Otabek to go to jail? Fuck no.

Quickly, but gently, he removed Yuri from his lap and ran over to the rope that laid on the floor, grabbing it. He then quickly went back over to them. "Wait! Otabek, don't kill her!" He shouted. Otabek didn't move his eyes away from her because he definitely was not going to make that mistake again.

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't." He snarled. While the question was directed at him, the snarl was not.

"Because you'll go to jail! And I don't think that you would really like to end up there, would you!? Where you would never be able to see Yuri again! Leaving him by himself, without his mate." Viktor said, staring down at Otabek despite him not looking back. Otabek didn't say anything, the only sound coming from him being his heavy panting as he stared down at her.

In spite of that, though, he reluctantly agreed, though not before getting one last good hit at her cheek, knocking her out as he head smashed back against the floor. He let go of her, letting her limp body drop to the floor, and stood up straight. "You go take care of Yuri, now. I'll take care of her." Viktor told him softly as he rubbed his shoulder a little bit.

Nodding his head, Otabek hurried over to his mate and knelt down so he was by him. As he did so, he couldn't help but to notice a new small coming from his mate now that he was next to him, though he couldn't understand why. "What the hell..." He mumbled as he gathered him up into his arms. Viktor over glanced over as he tied up Yuri's mom.

"What's wrong?" He asked him as he continued.

"There's a smell... an additional smell to Yuri..." Otabek mumbled a little bit as he sat on the couch with him. Viktor was confused by what he meant at first before a small smile slid onto his face.

"Additional smell... He's pregnant, Otabek." He replied, finishing up with the rope and standing up straight. Otabek finally looked at him and stared at him as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"You're lying..." He said slowly, not believing the white haired alpha.

"Why would I lie about this? I know, Otabek. I smell an additional smell with Yuri, too, it's the pups. You're smelling your pups." Viktor explained to him.

"But... we only did it one time." Otabek didn't understand, he and Yuri had only gone all the way once, which was when they officially became mates.

"That's all it takes." Viktor said, shaking his head a little bit. Otabek didn't get a chance to reply back to him as the cops came up into the apartment, the paramedics following along behind them. 'Finally, help is here', he thought to himself as he stood up with Yuri in his arms. Now that he was relieved over help being there for Yuri, he could feel the pain in his back from when he had been slammed against the wall. His own pain was the last of his problems, though.

He wouldn't help himself until he was sure that his mate would be OK, though. Yuri came before anything and everything else at all times. He watched as the stretcher was brought into the room and he was instructed to gently lay his mate down. While he was relieved people were there to help, he wasn't completely relaxed. His mate was still bleeding and until he wasn't and was up walking around again, he wouldn't be relaxed.


	20. Chapter 20

It was bright and blinding and Yuri hated it. Every time he even attempted to open his eyes, he was forced to close them again due to the pain from the light that hung right above him. Honestly, where in the hell was he even at? At this point, the last bit of his memory had became a blue, plus the pain in his head and around his body made it even harder to focus on anything.

He laid there on the bed for a couple moments with his eyes closed before slowly opened them up, bringing his hand up and holding it in front of his face to try and shield his eyes as much as he could. Tilting his head down slightly, he used his eyes to look around and discover where he was at, a hospital room.

"What the hell..." He groaned softly, not sure on why he was there. Looking over to his left a little bit, he noticed Otabek sitting in a chair beside his bed and was staring at him with soft, caring eyes.

"You're finally up..." The male said softly, a huge relief feeling in his stomach. His mate was wake. His mate was OK. He was going to lose him. Reaching out, he grabbed onto his hand and brought it up to his lips, gently placing them against the back of it. "I am so fucking happy..." He whispered to him, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent as he held his hand in place. "She really did some damage to your head and they weren't sure if you were going to have amnesia, be in a coma, have a concussion, or anything..." He went on. Even though Yuri had only said three words, he could tell by just looking into his mates eyes that he was going to be OK. "Please... Don't ever scare me like that again..." He said, even though it wasn't Yuri's fault.

"I won't..." Yuri said softly. He could feel some of his memories coming back about what happened when Otabek had said 'she' and he couldn't help the sick feeling that bubbled in his stomach. "But... where is she? She's crazy, you know. She's going to come back for me. She's going to kill me and even you if you get in her way." The fear in his voice was strong, but the look in his eyes were worse. He truly feared her coming back for him.

Shaking his head a little bit, Otabek brought Yuri's hand down from his lips and opened his eyes back up as he looked at the blond. "No... you don't have to worry about her anymore. She's going away for quite a long time. She won't be able to harm you or the pups." He said.

"Pups...? Otabek, I'm not pregnant... You and her have both said that. And even if I had been, I'm sure that the beating she gave to me would have killed them." You could hear the pain at the mention of them being killed even if he was and it tore Otabek up inside.

He shook his head a little bit. "They weren't killed and you really are. I can smell it, Yuri. Here, do you want to take a test to prove it?" He asked him softly.

Yuri sighed softly, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Fine, but please, don't be disappointed when the results come back negative." He said.

"Alright." Otabek stood up and walked out of the room, going to get a doctor. A few minutes after he returned, the doctor came into the room with his clipboard in his hand, ready to go. The first thing that he did was ask how Yuri was doing and if he remembered everything. When Yuri confirmed that he did, the doctor moved down in the questions, asking and jotting everything down. When he was done, he set the board down and looked at Yuri.

"So, you want a test?" He said as he looked at him. Otabek spoke before he could.

"Yes, please. He insists that he's not, but I know that he is. I can smell them. I need to prove it to him." He explained, earning a nod from the doctor.

"Alright, well, lets get to work on it." He gave a small smile before getting the urine test and things for the blood test. Yuri watched and did everything that the doctor told him to. The tests didn't take too long before the doctor had everything that he needed.

"Alright. I'm going to go see the result and I'll be back in about ten or so minutes to tell you everything." He told them before turning and walking out. Yuri watched his retreating back before looking over to Otabek.

"Do you want babies?" Yuri questioned in a soft voice as he stared at him. While Otabek didn't seem upset or anything at the thought of pups, he was still worried. Obviously, this was his first time with something like this and the fear of Otabek freaking out and leaving him to do this on his own terrified on him. It wasn't that he truly thought that Otabek would do that to him, it was just the paranoia getting to him. He trusted Otabek and he knew that the man was a good alpha.

"Of course I want children! God, I've wanted a child of my own for a while, but I'm young. I know we're starting early, we've only known each other a couple months, but if it's happening, well, it's happening. We're not getting rid of it or anything. It's clearly a big step and we've skipped a couple, but it is what it is and I'm going to make sure that this baby has the best life that it can have." Otabek assured him.

Yuri nodded his head a little bit. "Alright... Alright, good. I just don't want to do it by myself..." He said.

"God, Yuri, I would never let you do this by yourself... Even if one day, for one fucked reason, we were not together anymore, you still wouldn't do this by yourself. This baby is the both of ours, not just yours. I helped make this baby, I'm going to take responsibility for the baby, too. It's not all on you."

"Thank you... Thank you so much..." Yuri said as he stared at his mate with soft eyes. Otabek smiled softly and hugged him, kissing his bandages head tightly.

"Baby... don't thank me. Any good alpha would do this." He told him.

"Well, I think that I got pretty lucky." A small, rare giggle left Yuri's lips. Otabek chuckled slightly at that.

"I mean, you're not wrong." He laughed, getting a light punch the shoulder. "I got pretty damn lucky, too, though... You're going to be the best mother to my pups." He teased, calling Yuri a mother. "You're a perfect mate and I love you so fucking much, though... God, I fucking love you. I know that we're mates and have the bond and everything, but Yuri... I want you to actually marry me. With a wedding and everything. A cake, a party, a honeymoon. I want that all with you. I know that I don't have a ring or anything, and this isn't exactly the most romantic place, but please... will you marry me?" Looking Yuri in the eyes, Otabek took both his hands in his own and watched him with a gentle look.

Yuri stared at him, eyes wide and completely unsure of how to reply back to him. "Are... You're not serious." He said to him.

"I am, Yuri. I really want you to marry me." Otabek whispered. "I'll take care of you, I'll take care of our pups. I'm going to give you all everything that you want and I promise you that nothing like this will happen again."

"Otabek... of course I'll marry you." Yuri said softly, a smile sliding onto his face.

"Thank fucking god." Otabek breathed out, his own grin spreading onto his face before he released Yuri's hands and hugged him tightly. "I am so fucking happy... You're going to be my husband... You're my mate, my life, my everything, Yuri... Thank you."

Yuri winced a little in pain from his other wounds, but hugged him back nonetheless. "I can't even begin to say how much you mean to me, Otabek. You gave me a home and a brand new life... Without you, I god knows where I would be."

Otabek pulled away from the hug and looked at him. "Lets not think about that... Lets think about our future together. From now on, it's us against everyone else. You're never going to be alone again and I swear on that." He promised him. Yuri opened his mouth up, about to respond back when the doctor suddenly knocked on the door and looked at the two.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I have your results back." He said, holding up the paperwork that was in his hand. He walked into the room and over to the other side of the bed, opposite of the side that Otabek was sitting on. Opening the folder up, he looked through all of the information that was there as Yuri and Otabek held each others hand, a tight grip coming from the them. The doctor scanned the paper before looking back at them again.

"Well?" Yuri breathed out nervously.

"Congratulations, Mr. Plisetsky and Mr. Atlin. You are going to be parents."


	21. Chapter 21

_**(This is the last chapter! I just want to thank everyone who read it, give it a vote, kudos, left a comment, and everything! It means a lot and I'm so thankful for how successful this story became! Thank all so much! ?)**_

"Good job, Alexei!" Yuri cheered happily to his young son as he watched the boy try to start crawling from where he was laying on the floor. The small child looked up at him before giggling a little bit, earning a laugh from Yuri. "You're so silly." Yuri said as he reached down and lifted him up into his arms, using his baby bump a little bit to keep the boy up.

It had been nearly two years since everything that had went down and his life had changed dramatically since then. For one, he was married, now. Him and Otabek had tied the not on May 17th of the following year and ironically, and just his luck, he went into labor during the reception and was rushed to the hospital where he gave birth to their first child, Alexei. He was born exactly a month of Yuuri and Viktor welcomed their son, Dai.

At first after welcoming Alexei, Yuri and Otabek had decided to call off their honeymoon, which was a trip to Venice, Italy. The two couldn't bare the thought to leave their child home like that, even if it was with two friends they trusted. However, after a couple months of working endlessly and running around, they ended up coming to terms that a vacation was needed and that they would go on the trip. So, being Yuuri and Viktor had moved in with them, they agreed to allow them to take care of Alexei while they were away, but not before leaving a long list of everything to do for him.

Their trip to the city had been astounding, all of the lights and rivers, Yuri had loved it all. Honestly, if he had been able to have it his way, they probably would have never left. The hotel that they had ended up lodging in had been phenomenal. It had a spa for them, it was a little away from the crowded city, and the bedroom was amazingly set up. The both of them had ended up having a great time with the relaxation, the exploring they did, and the lots of sex that they had ended up having. So much sex, in fact, that that was the reason that Yuri was, once again, knocked up after only 3 months from welcoming Nikolai. Their second baby, another little boy name Nikolai, was due in April, possibly the same day that Dai was born.

So yeah, a lot had all went down in that time, but it had been the best year of Yuri's life and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He was so happy with where he was at, he had never thought that he would actually make it as far as he did. Here he was with a husband, a mate, a child, a child on the way, and living with all of them, including his friends. He had his own small family now and he felt complete. His mom was away in prison where she couldn't harm him and he was happy.

Smiling softly with Alexei in his arms, he turned around and started to make his way into the kitchen. "Does my baby want some apple sauce?"

"Yeah!" Alexei said happily, clapping his hands in excitement. Walking into the kitchen, Yuri walked over to the high chair they had in there for him and pulled it out, setting him down in it. Once he had him in and all secured, he walked over to the cupboards and pulled out the apple sauce that was meant for him. As he turned around to head back over to him, Otabek entered the room and smiled softly as his eyes landed on the two of them.

"Ah, there you are." He grinned, walking over and placing a tender kiss on top of his head. "I've been searching all around for you."

Yuri chortled slightly as he returned back to Alexei's side. "Well, you obviously wasn't looking too hard. I've been in the living room the whole time." He told him as he unscrewed the cap from the bottle and dipped the spoon in. Getting some on it, he held it up to the babies lips, who eagerly opened up and took the spoonful.

Otabek rolled his eyes slightly at him. "Shush, I tried. Anyways, I was just wondering what you wanted to have for dinner tonight. Being you or Yuuri are always cooking something to eat, I have decided that I am going to make dinner tonight." He announced proudly.

"You? Near the oven? That might not end so well." Yuri teased him.

"You know, I'm trying to do something nice for you, but you're not making it very easy." Otabek said playfully to him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I want you to rest. You work so hard around here and I'm always holed up in my office doing boring ass paperwork. You're pregnant and I want you off your feet for a little bit. You're back is going to start hurting eventually. As a matter of fact, why don't you let me feed him and you sit down and relax. I don't get to spend as much time as I like with him." He suggested.

Yuri glanced over to him and nodded his head. "Alright." he said, holding the spoon out for him to take. Otabek walked over and took the spoon from him before getting to work on feeding the small infant. As Otabek fed the baby, Yuri sat down in one of the seats and watched him.

"You know," Otabek said as he kept his eyes on Alexei. "He's beautiful just like you are."

A hot blush crept up Yuri's cheek. "Yeah, OK." He replied back, not denying or fully expecting the compliment. Otabek hummed softly and continued on with feeding him. When he was doing, he lifted him out of the high chair and burped him.

"I'm gonna go lay him down for an afternoon nap. Wanna wait for me in the living room?" Otabek asked as he looked over to Yuri, who nodded his head.

"Sure." He said as he stood up slowly, trying to gain his balance on his two feet. Otabek turned and left the room as Yuri headed into the living room and waited on the couch for him. He waited a couple minutes before Otabek returned back to him, sitting down beside him and wrapping his arms around his shoulder as he pulled him close.

"This is all perfect." Otabek whispered as he held his mate close. Yuri leaned into him and laid his head down on his shoulder.

"Yeah it is." He said just as softly back to him as he held his stomach.

Otabek looked down at him and grabbed his chin gently, turning his head so he was looking up at him. "My perfect mate." He muttered to him before leaning down and capturing Yuri's lips in a kiss, a kiss in which he happily returned. It wasn't anything sexual, but yet it was still filled with love and passion and it took Yuri's breath away.

Pulling away slowly, Yuri stared at him and remained close to his face, making no attempts to move back. His hand was now clutching the front of Otabeks shirt as the male stared right back at him, smiling softly. "I love you so much." Yuri said to him in a gentle manner.

"And I love you even more." Otabek declared back to him before wrapping his arms around him and leaning back so Yuri was on top of him. Giggling softly, Yuri allowed himself to be on top of Otabek, laying in a way that wouldn't hurt the baby. Cuddling on top of him, he held onto him and allowed himself to relax into him. And that was how they stayed until dinner.


End file.
